Survival of the Fittest
by daydreamer5290
Summary: What if the genni are sent on a vacation on a tropical cruise. What if someone's stalking Sakura? What if they become shipwrecked on a deserted island? Pairings SasukeSakuraNejiItachi?, HinataNaruto, ShikaIno, LeeTen-ten! RR
1. Default Chapter

**Survival of the Fittest**

Note: This is my first Naruto fanfic, please be nice...don't forget to REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 

~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~

"NARUTO!" snapped Hokage as he wrung his hands in frustration. "Can't you ever behave yourself!"

"Huh?" questioned Naruto as he scratched his head with a baffled expression evident on his face. "What are you talking about sensei?"

Hokage sweat dropped, before jumping back onto his feet. "A true ninja fights to help those in need, NOT SO THAT HE COULD WIN ANOTHER   
PACK OF RAMEN NOODLES!"

"I was hungry," he muttered sadly, while his stomach growled in agreement. "They just don't make food like they use too."

"Then go BUY some ramen noodles!" yelled Hokage as a vein began to throb on his forehead. "And STOP TRYING TO SHOW OFF!" 

"Wow, why didn't I think of that myself?" pondered Naruto as he dashed out of the room, heading for the closest supermarket.

Hokage releases an sigh of defeat as he buried his head into his arms. "That's it! I've had enough! They're leaving tomorrow!" he declared as he scoured 

through the numerous number of papers located on his desk. "Where is it?" he muttered as he tossed book after book over his shoulder making a large hole in 

the nearby wall. "It just has to be here!" he said frantically as he tore across the room. After an hour or so of searching he finally discovered it...

(THE HOTTEST VACATION SPOTS) 

"Thank god," he murmured in relief, as he gave the book a big wet kiss. "I don't know what I'd do without you...Let's see, where would I want to go if

I was a teenage? The Red Desert? Naw...too hot. How about the mountains? Too boring. That's it!" he exclaimed as his eyes flashed in excitement. 

*A TROPICAL CRUISE!* 

"Once they leave, I'll finally be able to live peacefully," he sighed in content. "I suppose they'd be rather pleased with a change of scenery. They've been

complaining non-stop these past few months. The sooner they leave, the better." he concluded, as a light bulb flashed over his head. "I know! I'll ship them away 

tomorrow!" 

Hokage sat down and with renewed enthusiasm he began planning their vacation. With a crazed look in his eyes, the same words repeating lodged itself onto 

his memory, "Sooner the better, no more distractions, only peace and quite." 

~*~

"Aw," sighed Naruto as he polished off a few packs of Ramen Noodles. "This is the life," he thought as he stared at the clouds contently. 

Suddenly a face popped up over his obscuring his vision..."What are you doing Naruto-san?"

"What the," exclaimed Naruto as he jumped quickly onto his feet, and tackled his opponent resulted with them both to rolling down the hill together. "Who 

are you," he demanded before looking deeply into his "assassin's" eyes. 

It was dark and mysteriously beautiful. It was Hinata.

"Gomen," he muttered sheepishly as his cheeks flamed with embarrassment. 

"It's okay Naruto-san," she muttered shyly as she stared at him with large adoring eyes. "He looks so handsome today. Someday I'll 

tell you my true feelings, someday..." she trailed off mentally when she heard Naruto growl in frustration. 

Hinata followed Naruto's glaze and found herself staring at the one and only Sasuke. "Don't worry about his," she muttered quietly. "I think you're way 

stronger then him." 

Naruto turned towards her with a grateful smile, "I know I'm the best, it'd good to have someone actually believe me. Sasuke is nothing compared to me!" he 

announced proudly earning himself a giggle from Hinata. 

"Naruto," she began thoughtfully as she inched her hand closer to his. However he suddenly drew away in a hiss of fury. 

"Damn him," he spat angrily when he saw the hurricane that tore furiously at each other in an attempt to reach Sasuke first. One of the contestants was Sakura, 

his one-time crush, the other was Ino a blonde haired girl who was Sakura's rival.

"Let's go," he muttered as he marched furiously towards Sasuke. 

Hinata sighed in despair, she was so close! She ran quickly behind Naruto trying to catch up. "Wait for me!" 

"Sasuke!" he snapped as was with-in a few feet. "What are you doing here?" he demanded as he crossed his arms defiantly. 

Sasuke just shot him an annoyed glance and sighed in disgust. "What do you think I'm doing here?" 

"Trying to steal Sakura from me!" he stated indignant, however he was stopped in mid-sentence when a strong punch was sent his way. 

"I'm not your girlfriend!" growled Sakura angrily, as she rolled up her sleeves preparing herself for a fight. "I'm so going to kill you!" 

Naruto who just noticed the killing fire that sprang in her eyes began backing away in fear. "Sakura-chan, I was only kidding," he muttered, hoping against hope 

that she would let him off with a "gentle" beating. 

"I'm sure you were," muttered Sakura as she smiled sinisterly, which caused Naruto to shiver in terror. 

"You're his boyfriend?" asked Ino looking shell-shocked before bursting into hysterias. "You...and....Naruto...a couple....hahaha...that's so....hahaha...funny..." she 

giggled as she clutched her stomach and rolled around. 

Sakura snapped around instantly at those words, "Of course I'm not, " she stated forcefully. 

Much to Sakura's disgust, and disappointment Ino kept on laughing and ignored her every word.

A vein began throbbing on Sakura's head, warning the remaining ninja's to duck and cover. Unfortunately for Ino she was too occupied to take much notice. Sakura 

trudged on slowly towards her, with eyes flashing with amusement. 

She reached into her backpack and reveled a nice can of whip cream and honey. "Sweet dreams," said Sakura sweetly as she squeezed the whole content onto to 

laughing and unsuspecting Ino. 

"You Bitch!" Ino screamed as she ran her hands through her sticky honey coated hair. "You'll pay for this!" she declared as she launched towards Sakura. 

"Stop!" commanded Sasuke as he glared at each of them in turn, however when his eyes reached Sakura it softened slightly. "I came here for some peace and quiet, not 

to watch you two bicker like that!"

Sakura opened her mouth in protest, however Ino clamped a sticky hand over it. "What are you trying to do? Make him leave?" she hissed softly, so that only Sakura

could hear. "Oh course not," snapped Sakura as she tossed her long hair definitely.

Sasuke watched them both in amusement, as he listened to their entire conversation. His eyes were fixed on Sakura, she had grown so much since he'd first met her. 

She was strong and beautiful, she had somehow been able to melt his icy heart.

Naruto eyed Sasuke jealously as he clenched his fists in anger, trying with all his might not to strangle him. Hinata squeezed his shoulder reassuringly and whispered

in his ear. His face instantly brightened and a true smile lit his face, "Really?" he asked with child-like wonder. 

"Yup!" giggled Hinata, grateful that she had finally gotten Naruto's attention off of Sasuke.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" he demanded as he rushed her on. "Let's get going!" 

The others raised their eyebrows in curiosity, they were all puzzled at Naruto's sudden mood swing. 

"Come on! It's dinner time!" he yelled cheerfully.

*Everyone sweat dropped*

"Sakura? Ino? Are you guys alright? Guys?" 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Author's Note: So would they accept Hokage's vacation idea with open arms? What's going to happen? Who's going to end of with who? Read and Find Out!

Please review...it's my first Naruto fanfic...i wanna noe if it's good enough...let me noe ur opinions! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	2. Reality

**Survival of the Fittest**

Note: hope you like this chapter! Please review!

~*~

Sakura smiled sadly as she watched Sasuke walk away. It seems so ironic that she always fell for

guys that were unattainable. Especially the dark and handsome ones. 

She watched as he melted into the shadows. Longing filled her heart as she stared sorrowfully at the spot 

where he last stood. Desiring his sensuous touch, his lips, the feel of his masculine body pressed against 

her. To truly understand what it means to be in love. (shudder...nasty thoughts...lol)

Sasuke was like a puzzle, totally unpredictable. He was shrouded in darkness, and mystery. His emotions

were guarded by impregnable steel walls, that veiled his true inner self. He was a puzzle that Sakura had 

wanted to crack, to understand. 

The gentle summer breeze swirled around her, calling out to her. Telling her that it was time

to let go. She had a life to live and didn't need to fawn over a man that would never return her love. 

Crushes don't last forever. Or do they? 

She sighed as she brushed a strand of her long pink hair out of her face. _Why do I feel so cold inside? Like _

_as if I've been shunned by everyone I care about? Like as if my whole world is crashing down..._

She raised her eyes as stared at the beautiful starry night. Everything seemed so calm and perfect, almost 

surreal. The moonlight had cast it's luminously glow upon the face of the earth. The lakes glistened like 

newly polished diamonds, and the leaves rustled softly as the wind sang it's mournful song. A broken song

just like Sakura's heart. 

"I Wish, I Wish I could discover my true soul mate," she murmured faintly with hope in her eyes, lifting her 

head towards the heavens. Right on cue a shooting star flared across the night sky, it's molten tail blazed

brighter then the sun. It seemed almost magical. 

Sakura looked away ashamed, she wasn't a child anymore. "There's no such thing as magic," she 

muttered to herself, mentally pounding her head furiously. It was time she grew up.

She looked down at her feet, trying to envision her future with Sasuke. She couldn't do it, it just didn't seem 

right. Sakura's head snapped back in shock as she realized the true reason she had been chasing Sasuke

all these years. A frightful, disgusting eight-lettered word that had ruined her life...JEALOUSY

_That can't be it. It's impossible. Why....why...would I do something so mean? I've rid myself of my only friend,_

_my best friend, over a guy that I didn't like?_ The idea was so absurd and preposterous that Sakura dismissed 

it instantly. However, somewhere in the back of her mind she was uncertain. 

Subconsciously Sakura knew that it was the truth. Every since they were kids, Ino had it all. She was popular, had 

lots of friends and was strong. Ino always bested her at everything they did. She was always the best, and as a 

friend Sakura had to deal with it most of her childhood. She often had mixed emotions over them. Was it possible 

to be jealous and proud of someone at the same time? Well eventually jealousy won and reduced Sakura and Ino 

to nothing more then rivals. Their friendship had died over a boy, and boy that Sakura had never wanted. 

Sakura slowly turned her back to the mystic dreamscape that surrounded her. Reality was harsh, and she didn't 

know what she preferred, living her life on a lie, or discovering her true destiny. She could convince herself that 

she was satisfied with her life, and that everything was perfect. However if you looked closely into her eyes, you'll 

notice the sadness that's been etched into it.

Slowly and steadily she began trudging back towards the cabin bracing herself for the scolding that was bond to

come. Ninjas especially genii aren't allowed to wonder off on their own, without informing their teammates or 

instructors. 

She clasped her hand tightly against the icy cold knob. Watching as her breath fog of the air, she hesitated 

momentarily before flinging open the door. 

~*~

Sakura stood nervously at the doorway, as she regarded her friend's eyes nervously._ Had they waited all this_

_time for me to return?_ She had the grace to look ashamed when she noticed all the untouched food that 

was lying on the table.

"Where were you Sakura-chan?" demanded Naruto as he stared at plate in front of him hungrily. "I'm starving!" 

Sakura sweat dropped in relief, for once she was glad about Naruto's stupid and naive nature. "I was taking 

a walk," she began. Noticing that Naruto's concentration was focused on shoving plate after plate of food 

into his mouth. 

Hinata was watching Naruto with a dreamy look on her face. Naruto was just perfect, his spiky blonde hair 

and innocent nature had captured her heart. She stared at him for quite some time before noticing that her

fork kept on missing her mouth. 

"Naruto-san?" whispered Hinata softly as she glazed at him with loving eyes. Her hands were clasped together

as if trying to hold her guts in. "I have something to tell you." she confessed nervously. 

Naruto faced her with his mouth stuffed with food. "Muffgrr," he muttered before swallowing. "What?" 

"Naruto-san, I...I....l...lo..v...ve..." stuttered Hinata as she stared at Naruto straight in the eyes. Shivering

with anticipation and fear. What would she do if he rejected her? She couldn't live without him...they were made 

for each other...

"RAMEN NOODLES!" yelped Naruto as he spotted a delicious steaming cut lying unattended near the end of the table. 

He instantly leapt towards it, as if it was a moment of life and death. As soon as his hands clasped around his precious

Ramen he held it protectively as he finished it off in a gulp. 

He sighed and patted his stomach in content, "Finally I'm full," he announced proudly. Naruto turned towards the 

ashen-faced Hinata whose eyes filled with disappointment and sadness. "What were you going to sad?" he questioned 

casually, while offering Hinata some of his leftover candy. 

Hinata's eyes instantly brightened. Maybe there would still be hope for them in the future. "Thank you Naruto-san,' she

murmured quietly as she slipped her hand onto his and took the candy. For that tiny moment, their hands were clasped 

together. Holding each others as if they were meant to be, protectively and lovingly. A spark of love. 

Her eyes widened momentarily and filled with emotion. Naruto was staring at her awkwardly almost like as if he was 

in a trance. Hinata's cheeks flushed with color as she squirmed uncomfortably under Naruto's powerful glance. 

"Hinata? Naruto? Are you guys okay?" asked Ino, who couldn't help but look concerned. She snapped her fingers in 

front of their faces, trying to get their attention. 

Naruto was the first to snap out of the trance, and shook his head in confusion. He didn't understand the feelings 

that he'd just experienced about Hinata. He loved Sakura, they were after all meant for each other. 

"Now that's everyone's right in the head," announced Hokage glaring specifically at Naruto who blushed lightly. "I 

have some exciting news to tell you."

Everyone moved closer, and surround Hokage who looked a bit nervous at their sudden interest. However he continued,

"I've decided that after all your hard work this past year, I've decided that you genii deserve a vacation." 

"A Vacation...." they all muttered silently, waiting for the thought to register into their brains. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Author's Note: What would their reactions be? Who is Sakura's soul mate? Would Naruto fall head over heals for Hinata?

Or would he still have a crush on Sakura? Who would Sasuke end up with? What about Ino? Read and Find Out!

ME WUV REVIEWS! PLEASE REVIEW! MAKES ME FEEL MORE CONFIDENT ABOUT ME STORY....lol... 


	3. True love?

**Survival of the Fittest**

**Note: Special Shout our 2 me friend Eva whose b-day is a month away...lol...**

**~*~**

"A vacation?" muttered Sasuke, surprise flashed momentarily through his eyes. Lifting his eyebrows in amusement._I thought the reason we're training is to become stronger? _He shrugged casually. _I suppose we do need this vacation. Especially Sakura, she's been acting strange lately... _

"Are you serious?" gasped Ino, her eyes sparkling with excitement, as she ran her hand through her long silky blonde hair. "We'll be staying aboard one of the finest, most luxurious ships ever made! I could just picture us on the beach with Sasuke rubbing sunscreen on me." she sighed lost in her daydream, her hands clasped in rapture. "It'll be the perfect excuse to spend more time with Sasuke-kun." her eyes narrowing with slyly, as she momentarily met Sakura's glance. "Watch out Sakura, or else you might get hurt." her sapphire eyes gleamed with a savage light. "Watch your back."

Sakura shot Ino a suspicious look. _Ino was up to something. Something that involved Sasuke._ Unconsciously she shuddered, and it had nothing to do with the cold breeze. Ino's eyes were cold and icy, and whatever she had planned, it wasn't going to be pretty. _Maybe I should tell her about Sasuke..._Sakura shook her head defiantly. _I'll play along, for now... _

Hokage rolled his eyes in disgust at the murderous tension between the two girls. They were just so predictable, always fighting over Sasuke. _It's quite amazing that they use to be such great friends. _He hung his head in despair._ I've always thought that nothing could separate them. They would stay best friends throughout their lives. I've never expected them to become rivals over a boy. Especially when he returns neither one of their affections. _Hokage chuckled in amusement, this group of genii were special. They were bond together by friendship, hate and love. Whether they liked it or not, they would be together forever. 

"Sasuke-kun," questioned Ino as she gently placed her hand onto his shoulder. "What do you think about the vacation? Don't you think It'll be just great! Just think about it, we'll be able to spend more time together!" she whispered enticingly. 

Sasuke glared at her furiously before shooting her disgusted look as he shook her off. "You're annoying," he stated calmly before turning on heel and walking out of the room. His last thoughts were, "_Damn, I'll have to deal with her throughout the whole vacation."_ He sighed lightly, as his footsteps echoed down corridor. 

Sakura couldn't help it, but her brain had short-wired. She choked down her laughter, and stared at the disgruntled and shocked look that was displayed upon Ino's face. "You better shut your mouth, unless you plan on eating flies for dinner," she continued, casually waving her fork in her face. Ignoring the deadly calm look that glared at her through darkly hooded eyes. 

"Like I said bitch," snapped Ino, as she squared her shoulder marching out of the room. She stopped an inch or so away from the door, and turned to face Sakura. "Don't mess with me if you know what's good for you." she growled menacingly before slamming the door shut, causing the whole house to shake. 

Sakura gapped at her a few seconds before looking down at her shoes caught between anger and disappointment._ Why did I just do that? Why did I try to provoke a fight? Especially with Ino?_ She trailed off, letting the question stand._ I suppose we could never be friends again. It's just been too long. It was all a dream, one that I would always treasure throughout the rest of my life. Friends or Rivals are forever, and no matter what, I'll always be there for her...maybe..._

Hinata sighed lightly as she watched Naruto eat Ramen. His face was so innocent and child-like. It made her feel as if she was walking on air with a sweet handsome stranger in tow. One with the heart and soul of a child. She glance landed on Sakura, who was still staring at the floor deep in thought._ Why didn't Naruto love me? I trust him, I respect him, I give him ramen._ "What did I do wrong!" she wailed not noticing that she was speaking aloud. "It's not fair!" she sobbed as she pounded her fists on the table. Releasing the pain that she's bottled up deep inside of her. For years it had been building, now finally she exploded. Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears as she clenched her fists. Trying with all her might not to be weak. _He loves Sakura, not me. Why? WHY!_ Almost instantly she felt someone squeeze her shoulder trying to comfort her. 

"Come one Hinata," murmured Sakura softly, as if trying not to scare her away. "It'll be alright, don't worry. Everything will turn out for the best," she insisted as she led her out of the room. "Trust me, everything will be okay..." 

~*~

"Thank you Sakura-chan," muttered Hinata shyly as she met Sakura's warm caring eyes. After almost an hour of hysterical crying, Hinata had finally collected herself. What she had been surprised to see was that Sakura was still there. Comforting her. Cheering her up. Almost like a true friend.

"So who were you crying about?" asked Sakura her eyes lit with curiosity. Seeing Hinata's hesitation, she raised her eyebrows knowingly. "You like someone don't you?" she exclaimed brightly as she jumped up and down squealing with excitement. "Who is the lucky guy? she persisted as she leaned forward. "Come on, you could tell me! I won't tell anyone, I promise," she said solemnly as she placed her hand against her heart. "Please..." she begged. 

Hinata hesitated nervously as she stared into Sakura's trusting eyes._ What would she do if she discovers that I love Naruto? Would she be anger at me?_ She shook off the unwelcome thoughts and nodded reluctantly. 

"I...I...," she stuttered preparing herself for the worst. "I...I...lo...v...e...Na..." Suddenly a loud crash shook the house, as a string of curses could be heard from miles around. Something that sounded like Ino. 

Sakura sighed as she tossed her head while rolling her eyes in boredom. She burst into a fit of giggles when she saw Hinata jump out of her chair in shock. "She'll never change, she'll always be an annoying little bitch!." she said casually. Sakura tilted her head in amusement, "That guy must be really special to you, or else you wouldn't be acting so jumpy!" she said with a soft laugh "So who's the special guy?" she questioned urging Hinata to continue. 

"I...I...lo...v...e...Na...r...u," she gulped before staring at Sakura again. "You won't tell anyone right?" she questioned nervously, weighing her decision._ Should I tell her or not? She could easily make the rest of my life into a living hell. _

Sakura emitted a rude and suppressed sound, before nodding her head crudely. "Go on." she said waving her hands supportive. 

"I love Naruto," Hinata muttered nervously as she searched Sakura's face for any sign of emotion. 

"Naruto?" muttered Sakura feeling a bit faint. 


	4. Kiss of the Shadows

**Survival of the Fittest**

Note: Hope you like this chapter! *Sigh* I write so slow...they aren't even on the cruise yet...sad...anyways on 2 the story. 

~*~

"Naruto," she repeated rubbing her eyes in shock, as if trying to rid herself of a horrible vision. Sakura shook her head in confusion. "Are we even talking about the same person?" she murmured as she brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Short, bright yellow hair, annoying, bratty, child-like, showoff...," she described as she ticked off names, her smile faltered when she saw Hinata nod in confirmation. "You're kidding right?" she asked her jaw dropping. "You actually like him?!"

Hinata could do anything but nod, her voice was weak and husky. Her eyes shining with unshed tears. "You won't tell him would you Sakura?" she begged, her hands clasped tightly together in fear. "Please," she whispered, looking at Sakura imploringly. "I know that you guys are great friends, but you can't tell him. At least not yet," she amended faintly. "If he has to find out, I want to be the one to tell him." she stated looking defiant. 

"Don't you ever feel like your hearts broken in two? That you love someone so much, but no matter what you do, you know deep down that they'd never accept you? Almost like as if you're bleeding to death? The pain is so strong. You just want to lie down and give up. Don't you ever feel this way?" she muttered softly, her voice was no more then a whisper in the wind. "Like as if there's no reason you should live?" Hinata bowed her head and stared blankly down at the ground, as a single tear slowly trickled down her face. 

Sakura gapped at Hinata in shock, she had no idea that her feelings for Naruto were so strong. "Hinata-chan?" said Sakura as she sat down next to her, carefully keeping her voice low, as if talking to a small child. "I won't tell him," she insisted as she placed her right hand against her chest. "After all, I did promise you didn't I?" she said in a clam and good-naturedly voice. "Besides I would never break a promise to a friend." 

Hinata's head snapped up in surprise and confusion. "You want to be my friend," she asked looking at Sakura with wonder-stricken eyes._ Why would she want to be my friend? Everyone always ignores me since I'm so shy and quiet. I've never had a friend before..._ A few jabs in her shoulder shook her out of her trance. "So what do you say?" questioned Sakura looking at Hinata with worried eyes. "We'll be the best of friends," insisted Hinata as she and Sakura slapped high-fives. Friends are Forever. (little shout out 2 all me peeps!) 

Sakura then resumed staring out the window attentively. Trying to figure out the best way to hook up Naruto and Hinata. However her eyes popped out of their sockets when she witnessed two shadows kissing under the full moon. One of them looked familiar...too familiar...

"Sakura-chan? What are you doing?" asked Hinata looking at her curiously discovering that Sakura's attention was directed to something outside. She glanced out the window, trying to find what had caught Sakura's attention. She released a gasp of surprise and gapped in horror at the couple.

"Who are they?" growled Sakura as she pressed her face against the glass trying to find a better view. "Damn, they're too far away." she cursed softly, as she turned towards Hinata. "Is it just me or do they look familiar?" she asked with a puzzled expression on her face. "I think one of them is a genii from our village. But who? More importantly what are they doing here?" Sakura suddenly snapped her head towards Hinata with a sly smile evident on her face. "Want to help me find out who they are?" 

Hinata hesitated momentarily. "But we're not allowed to leave the house after dark?" she protested meekly. "Hokage would get really angry with us..." she trailed off at the fiery look in Sakura's eyes. She sighed in defeat. There was no way trying to convince her when her mind was already made up. "Fine, let's go," she muttered reluctantly, throwing her arms in defeat. 

"Great! I knew you'd see it my way!" replied Sakura fervently, as she spun around the room. "Let's get go before they leave." she muttered, as she heaved open the window. Sakura glanced down at the thirty-foot drop. She hesitated for a sec, "There's got to be another way." she persisted furiously as she paced around the room. Ignoring the amused glances that Hinata shot her.

"Why don't we yup climb down the tree?" suggested Hinata, with a surprised trickle in her eye. "It isn't that hard," she said comfortingly as she noticed that Sakura's eyes were filled with doubt and unease. "Just trust me," said Hinata as she slipped out the window. "I'll show you step-by-step." 

Sakura released a frustrated sigh and followed after Hinata. Forcing her eyes to stay on the branch, and to not look down.She moaned in fear as she lost her footing, and fell to her knees._ Out of all spying we could do, why did it have to involve climbing a tree? I heights! I haven't been on a tree for a few years!_ Sakura slowly looked up from the branch and crawled sluggish towards her destination Finally she sighed in relief when she reached Hinata. "Now what?" she questioned sweeping her long hair out of her face. Sakura was weak and tired, she never anticipated a little climb could tire anyone out, especially herself!

Hinata smiled warmly as she offered Sakura a hand up, which she accepted gratefully. "Now here's the hard part," she stated calmly and precisely. "You see that huge branch over there? All you have to do is jump over there, and then we could walk off. However, if you don't make it, let's just say you'll be in for a painful experience." she said grimaced in horror as images of what would happen to Sakura if she didn't make it. 

"Gee, you're so optimistic," she muttered sarcastically, earning herself a smile from Hinata. As she prepared herself for a leap of a lifetime._ Why did I even come here? I could have just stayed in my nice warm bed, instead of out here in the freezing wind. Stupid me, why did I have to be so obsessed with romance!_ She sighed angrily as she squared her shoulders and started to run, towards the branch. A few inches near the edge of the branch she leapt offandsailed through the sky. 

She felt like a bird, like as if she was flying against the clouds. She closed her eyes in suspense as she pictured the soft, fluffy clouds beneath her feet, the sun in her face. The wind blowing about her, flinging her hair around her. She was free from everything. From fear, anger and hate. Up hear she could reveal her true self. A place where she belonged. Sakura's eyes were still closed when she heard a loud worried voice screeching for her to stop. 

"Why?" questioned Sakura as she opened her eyes a second too late. ***WHAM**!* 

A loud crash shook the house, birds flew out of the tress screeching in fear, and anger. Sakura had missed the branch, and instead she landed smack-dab against the large ringed trunk of a tree. Leaves floated off the branches as Sakura fell down towards earth. 

"Ow!' cursed Sakura as she rubbed her ass painfully. "Stupid trunk, why did it have to be there?" she snapped, blaming her stupidity on the tree. She turned around and were instantly met with Hinata's worried glance. "Are you all right?" she muttered tilting her head questioningly. "What do you think?" she muttered a bit annoyed, but mostly embarrassed. 

Hinata giggled silently. "What's so funny?" demanded Sakura as she slowly stood up. "The trunk, you hit the trunk with your forehead." she laughing hysterically. "I think we've finally discovered a use for that large forehead of yours." 

Sakura couldn't help but giggle in response. Who would have thought that her forehead, the forehead that everyone's been teasing her about every since she was a child. Would actually save her life? It was totally hilarious! 

"Come on, let's go!" said Sakura as she slowly tiptoed towards the dark and mysterious shadows. Hinata followed suit. They decided that it would be best if they hid behind a bush, after all it was the prefect spot to spy on someone. As they edged closer, the shapes began to look more familiar. Until Sakura mouth dropped open in shock, and her eyes bulged. It was impossible, so unreal! It was....

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"

Note: Who are they mysterious couple? Who do you think it is? Naruto? Sasuke? Ino? Neji? Rock Lee? Ten-Ten? Shikamaru? or anyone else? Review and let me know! 


	5. Falling for the Enemy

**Survival of the Fittest**

Note: The coupling in this story is complete A/U so it'll be a bit off. 

~*~

His dark eyes stared into hers, hot with love and desire. They were a couple made in heaven, soul mates, bound together for the rest of their lives. After all that was their destiny, wasn't it? To love, and protect each other forever? Well, he definitely thought so, as he tilted her chin and took her lips in his once again, their tongues battling for dominance. Love was a sweet, but forbidden fruit. Nothing mattered to them, they were in eternal bliss when they were in each others arms. Yet, their relationship was too risky, if someone caught them...then it would be over...their dreams scattered into the winds...with a broken heart. 

Shikamaru wrapped his arms protectively around his dark-haired angel, as he brushed his lips against her cheek, receiving a soft giggle in response. His whole world had brightened the moment he set eyes on her. His first love, his only. 

"Shikamaru?" she whispered as she snuggled closer against him. "Isn't it beautiful out here?" she exclaimed as she leaned her head against his shoulder, sighing in content. She stared at the magical dreamscape that surrounded them. The moonlight sparkled softly against them, illuminating them, revealing them to the world. Her dark onyx eyes sparkled with trust and understanding. "I love you," she confessed staring at the stars. "I always have. Every since the day I met you. It was love at first sight." 

He chuckled gently as he pushed a strand of her hair out of her face. "Our meeting wasn't exactly a pleasant one, if I remember correctly." he said raising his eyebrows in amusement. "I still remember how you intended on killing us all." 

"Oh course, how could I forget," she murmured, as she bit back a distracted smile. "It was during the Forbidden Forest, when my team tried to kill Sasuke. And then you came, a knight of shining armor, to save them. You were so brave, I admired you so..."

Shikamaru smiled at her engagingly, "You guys would have succeeded on your mission if Ino and I didn't stall enough for Sasuke to come to his senses." he didn't notice that her smile faltered at Ino's name. "I wonder what it would have been like if I had to fight you..." he muttered, as he stuck out his tongue playfully at her. "I would have won, naturally," he boasted crossing his arms in mock defiance. 

Kin feigned anger and punched him playfully in the arm. "Don't mock a lady, it's not vary smart." she advised tauntingly as she shook her finger in disapproval. She looked his straight in the eyes, as she ran her free hand over his arm, causing him to shiver with pleasure. 

"Oh?" he replied innocently. "I suppose you'll teach me how?" he teased leaning himself against her, placing his hands against her sides. He turned his head and looked her straight in the eyes, before leaning closer...until their bodies were pressed tightly against each others. 

"That's right," she giggled as she placed her hand under his shirt, lifting it off completely. "Feeling a bit cold?" she murmured huskily, her eyes burning with passion as she kissed him full on the lips ignoring his protests. She ran her tongue across his lips, savoring the sweet taste. "Better?" she questioned tilting her head to look his in the eyes. 

"Much," he whispered. Shikamaru then placed his hands under her shirt, and lifted it ever so slightly. He smiled slyly, "Revenge is Sweet," as he ran his fingers across her flat stomach. Then he began tickling her. 

Kin fell to the floor giggling like crazy. "S...T...O....P....it....pl...e...a...s...e," she begged breathlessly. 

"Never," he muttered, flashing her a quick smile. "You're mine forever, and beyond." 

Kin turned around and faced him, smirking and began tickling his muscular stomach. "We'll see about that!" 

They rolled around, like children. Never caring about anything, they lived in their own world. Nothing could or would stop them. Laughter could be heard, from miles around. Sweet, and loving glances were shared, as they battled it out. 

The moon glowed gently above them, smiling in approval as it slowly disappeared. They were perfect for each other, just perfect. From the north, the majestic sun arose, in a glorious display of colors. It illumined the hills, and the creak and everything around it. The day had just began. 

"We better go," muttered Shikamaru as he stared at her sadly. "The others would be awake soon." he said disappointedly. 

Kin nodded in agreement, as she kissed him on the cheek. "Until tonight," she whispered as she turned to leave, however a hand gently grabbed hers. 

"Wait, I'm not going to be here tonight," he exclaimed, as Kin rewarded him with a puzzled look. "My sensei insisted that he take a vacation, a tropical cruise." 

Kin gapped in shock, "How long," she stuttered, looking at him remorsefully. "I'm going to miss you..." she pouted. 

Shikamaru shook his head, "I don't know, it could be only a few days or even a few months." he looked at Kin to observe her reactions. 

"What do you mean you don't know?!" she snapped harshly, instantly regretting her words as she saw the wounded look in his eyes. "Look, I'm sorry," she apologized as she threw her arms around him. "I don't know what I'd do without you..." 

Shikamaru sighed in defeat as he stroked her hair lovingly. "How about this," he muttered knowing that he would regret it. "We go ask my sensei if he has any extra tickets, then you would be able to come with me." 

Kin shook her head defiantly, as she backed away slowly. "No way, he hates me. Don't you remember how my team was plotting to kill him? He wouldn't ever forget that!" she said, throwing her arms up in frustration. "You're crazy!" 

"He's an old man," argued Shikamaru, "How good do you think his memory would be? Most likely he probably forgot about you." he insisted as he looked desperately into her eyes. "I want you to come with me, it won't we any fun there without you." 

Kin bit her lip hesitantly. After all what did she have to lose? It wasn't like her team mates would bother investigating why she wasn't at home. Besides she would get to spend more time with Shikamaru, and keep and eye on Ino. "Fine," she muttered reluctantly. 

Shikamaru squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. He leaned down and whispered softly in her ear, "Don't worry, I said I'd protect you didn't I?" he muttered. "I always keep my promises."

"Let's go," he announced as he offered his arm to Kin, who smiled and accepted it. They both headed towards the the Leaf Village, wondering what would happen next...

~*~   


"Sakura! We have to get out of here!" hissed Hinata worriedly. "If someone catches us out of bed, we'd be grounded for life!" 

Sakura nodded and they both quickly zoomed towards the tree, in hopes that they hadn't been caught. 

~*~

Note: What would Hokage's reaction be? Would Sakura and Hinata get caught? What would their trip on the cruise be like? Who else would they meet? 

Hope you've liked me story so far! Don't forget to Review! REVIEW! REVIEW! 

~Jessica~


	6. Ironical Emotions

Survival of the Fittest

Note: Lol...summa skewl sux! me want out! lol...

~*~

Hinata held open the window for Sakura to enter as she stared at the door knob with a worried expression on her face. _If we get caught...we'll be so dead! Sensei would never forgive us! _

She shuddered in fear as she silently urged Sakura to pick of her pace. 

Sakura sighed in relief when she finally reached the window. "Finally," she muttered as she dove through the window and landed in a neatly on her feet. She turned towards Hinata who was still shaking in fear, "It's all right! We didn't get caught!" she exclaimed as she threw her hands up in rapture. They were safe, and nothing could harm them now. 

She calmed down momentarily, as visions of the past few hours flared across her mind. "I can't believe Shikamaru is in a relationship." muttered Sakura, as she ran her hand through her hair. "Especially with that Kin girl! What is he thinking! She's tried to kill us once! Doesn't he understand how dangerous she is?!" hissed Sakura as she stomped across the room.

Hinata sighed lightly as she stared out the window warily. "Maybe she's changed." she pondered aloud, "After all, it was her team mates that did all the damage. She never harmed us in any possible way." 

"Besides Shikamaru loves her! Didn't you see how prefect they were for each other? Shikamaru isn't stupid," she insisted as she pushed her long onyx bangs out of her face. "He understands the dangers of being in a relationship with that girl. He made a sacrifice to be with her. And I think we would honor that," replied Hinata evenly.

Sakura looked down at the ground, "I know he's smart and all. But love could mess up your life," she muttered wisely.

Hinata couldn't help but agree with Sakura. "Shikamaru, you better be smarter then you act," she murmured softly. She turned towards Sakura impatiently, "Didn't he say he wanted to tell Hokage something?" she questioned, her jaw dropping in surprise and anticipation. 

Sakura returned her glance, "He's going to tell Hokage!" she shrieked panicky as she paced the full length of the room. "He's going to be in so much trouble!" she exclaimed, facing Hinata.

They exchanged a nervous glance, as someone pounded on their door, so hard the house appeared to be falling apart. Sakura and Hinata both jumped in fear and stared at the door with wide fearful eyes. 

Sakura slowly stood up and walked towards the door. She stood stiff and unmoving before grasping the doorknob and flinging open the door. Light filled in the room, as she blinked in surprise. Before her in his magnificent glory, stood...

Sasuke

His onyx eyes were tired and wary as he glanced at her. He sent her a glance that would make any girl melt right on the spot. His tan, muscular skin rippled as he moved like a predator. 

"I thought I didn't like him?" she pondered, confusion evident in her eyes. She shrugged it off, " Nay, I don't like him, it's impossible," she insisted mentally. "He's just handsome, any girl would be attracted to him. Well physically at any rate," she thought as a whimsical smile tugged at her lips. 

"Hokage wants all of us downstairs. Apparently he has something extremely important to discuss with us," he said shrugging his shoulders casually, as he turned on heel and walked away from her. 

She stood here her mouth hanging in surprise, as her glare bore holes in his back. Sasuke abruptly turned around and flashed her a smile.

"You better hurry up if you don't want to miss out," he suggested, looking at her in pure amusement. 

Sakura blushed at his suggestion, embarrassed that he caught her staring. "I'll be right down," she snapped, slamming the door in his face. Which made Sasuke chuckle lightly. "She hasn't changed one bit," he laughed as he walked down the stairs. 

Hinata witnessed the whole display and was currently giggling softly. If she didn't know any better she might had thought that Sasuke had a crush on Sakura. Through all the years she's known Sasuke, she had never seen him smile. It seemed so ironical. When Sakura had a crush on him, Sasuke had never returned any of her affections. But now...Sakura was over him, and he had a crush on her.

Sakura waved her hand in her face, trying to capture her attention. "Hinata? Wake up? We have to go see what Hokage wants," she mumbled as she held open the door. "You coming or not?" she asked impatiently. 

She shook herself out of her trace and stood up. "I wouldn't miss it for the world!" insisted Hinata. "I'll be able to spend more time with Naruto!" she exclaimed cheerfully, ignoring Sakura who was gagging in disgust. 

"Like you said, let's go!" she muttered as she pushed past Sakura and walked down the stairs. 

Sakura couldn't help but smile brightly at her gesture. It seemed that Hinata was changing. Sooner or later, she would get the guts to ask Naruto out. "Hopefully soon," she giggled, picturing their first date. Hinata and Naruto...

Mental Image:

Naruto dressed in a black suit, trying to walk in his dress shoes. "Ouch! Ouch! Damn shoe, it's too tight!" he screamed. 

Hinata nervously biting her perfectly manicured nails, as she waited impatiently for Naruto to arrive. Her long bangs would be slightly curled, with a additional touch of glitter. "Where is he?" she mumbled frantically while pacing around the room.

~End of picture~

She sighed gently, Hinata and Naruto were made for each other...soul mates...

Sakura was smirked playfully before following Hinata out of the room. Love was in the air...


	7. Friends?

Survival of the Fittest

Note: Sup?! XD Hope you've liked me story so far! Don't forget to Review! Review!

~*~

Kin squeezed Shikamaru's hand as she tried desperately to look straight into Hokage's piercing eyes. The instant they'd entered the room, she could feel the tension and animosity. Like a storm that was about to strike. 

Shikamaru took a deep breath before turning towards Kin hesitantly, looking for support. When he saw her gentle yet nervous smile, he felt his heart soften. "Sensei," he murmured respectably, causing Hokage to rise his eyebrows in confusion. Shikamaru being...not sarcastic...not rebellious...but polite? This was defiantly a first. 

"This is Kin," he introduced pulling her slightly forward. She swallowed nervously, while she bowed respectfully. " It's a pleasure to meet you sensei." 

"Pleasure," muttered Hokage reluctantly, his cold eyes never leaving her face. "If I may ask..." he paused momentarily as he turned towards Shikamaru. "What is she doing here?" 

"She...we...," he struggled trying to find the right words.

Hokage remained silent, while waiting for an answer. He calmly folded his hands while his fingers tapped impatiently. 

"I was wondering if you have an extra ticket for the cruise?" he grumbled feigning innocence. "Since I want to invite a friend of mine." 

"And who might that be," replied Hokage, as he shot him a calculation look. "I'm not going to give the ticket to just anyone, it does cost money you know." 

Kin bit her lips nervously as Shikamaru straightened and puffed out his chest proudly. "I'm taking my girlfriend...Kin," he remarked. Noticing that Hokage's eyes narrowed dangerously, he quickly added, "That is if I have your permission of course sensei," he amended. 

Kin's heart fell at the next words that escaped Hokage's mouth, "What makes you think I'd allow her to come? Unlike you I still understand how dangerous she is. Have I taught you nothing?!" he growled furiously, his fist slamming against the hardwood table. 

Shikamaru winced slightly, he was caught between two very uncomfortable places. His sensei was trending onto dangerous territory. "I'm not sure you understand," he argued reasonably trying to keep the anger out of his voice. He hated that sad expression in Kin's eyes. He had once promised that he would do everything in his power to keep her happy. And he promised to keep it.

Hokage's mouth twitched slightly, either out of anger or amusement, Shikamaru had no idea. "She changed, she wouldn't harm any of us," he insisted as he clenched his fist defiantly. 

"Besides, I love her," he said as if that justified everything. "And I trust her with my life," he whispered softly, while looking at Kin. He noticed that her eyes were shining with unshed tears. 

"I love you too," she murmured passionately, as she stared at him with large trusting eyes. 

Shikamaru looked Hokage defiantly in the eye, " I don't care whether you trust her or not. Only my opinion matters." he said as he wrapped his arms protectively arm Kin. "I would never hurt her, and she wouldn't either."

"You've always given us speeches about how we should forgive people," he continued. "About how it's better to have friends then enemies," he stated, his eyes never leaving Hokage's. 

"If you don't allow her to go on the cruise I'll stay behind. I couldn't stand a day without her," he stated, as Kin brushed a strand of his hair out of his face. 

Hokage stared at him momentarily. "Are you sure?" he questioned intently. 

Shikamaru nodded in agreement. 

"Well then in that case..."

~*~

Meanwhile outside:

Ino had her ear pressed against the door trying to her the conversation. "What is going on in there?!" she snapped impatiently. "Who's that girl with Shikamaru?" 

"She sounds familiar..." she silently trailed off.

Naruto was cheerfully eating a cup of Ramen, ignoring everything/ everyone around him. 

Hinata was staring at him wide-eyed while she watched him eat bowl after bowl. "How in the world could he eat so much?" she pondered mentally. "He looks so cute when he's eating!"

Sasuke was leaning against the wall as he watched Naruto in disgust. Here he was, trapped in a room full of idiots when he should have been training. He flicked Sakura a glance when she walked down the stair. "Hey," he greeted as she walked past him. 

Sakura's head snapped up in surprise at the greeting._ Sasuke wasn't known for his conversational skills, I've never heard him speak to me on his on free will..._

"Hey," she replied casually, as she ran her hand through her hair. 

Sasuke scooted closer to her, so close that his breath tickled her neck. "Look at them," he whispered softly, tilting his head so that he could get a better look at the scene before him. 

Ino had piled up a few boxes and was trying to look through the window. "Damn, it's too high!" she growled as she stood on her tip-toes. "Why do the walls have to be sound-proof," she grumbled. 

Her face was set into a determined facade, and there was a strange look in her eyes. Almost protective. 

Sakura giggled softly before turning back towards Sasuke. "Ino sure is determined," exclaimed Sakura, her eyes fixed attentively on Ino. "What I don't understand is why she cares so much about Shikamaru...It isn't like she's got a crush on him..." her eyes widened in realization. "That's it! Ino has a crush on Shikamaru!" she yelped cheerfully as she turned towards Sasuke noticing that he was frowning. 

"What's wrong?" she muttered staring deep into his eyes. "Are you alright?" 

Sasuke shook his head in denial. "I don't think Ino has a crush on Shikamaru," he stated calmly, ignoring the surprised look on Sakura's face. "It just isn't like Ino to fall for him..." 

"She's probably just worried about him," he added, staring in Ino's direction. "After all, she's his team mate, and they're known each other for so long. It's only mutual that she cares about him." 

Sakura remained silent for a few seconds before nodding in agreement. "I never actually thought of it that way," she said slowly. "Ino really is a good friend...well she could be if she wanted to," amended Sakura. 

She snapped her head towards him. "Does that mean you care about me too? As a friend? After all, we have known each other for such a long time." 

Sasuke swallowed nervously._ Why am I so nervous? It isn't like I'm proposing? She's only asking if I think of her as a friend...it's not that big of a deal. But...there's something about her...something that sets her apart from the other girls. Something that makes me want to...make her happy...to always be there for her..._

"Of course," he replied quickly, relieved when he saw the smile on Sakura's face. "I've always been you friend, even if you didn't know it," he muttered softly._ You were always there for me...even though I treated you like dirt. When I first me you I thought you were just another weak lovesick girl. But after I got to know you...boy was I mistaken. You were the strongest person I've ever met..._

"I'm glad," she exclaimed cheerfully, her eyes dancing with delight. "So we're friends from now on?" she pressed, just to make sure she wasn't hearing things.

Sasuke rolled his eyes in frustration._ Women...they're from a completely different planet. "Yea, friends," he repeated._

The door flew open, and knocked into Ino's boxes. "Oh shoot," she murmured, having not more then a second before she crashed to the ground. "Owww...that hurts!" she growled as she gently messaged her ass. Ino turned around to face her so called "attacker."

Her eyes narrowed dangerous, as her beautiful lips curled into a snarl. 

"Kin...."

~*~

Note: 

Please review if you liked the chapter. Just click the submit button, and let me known ur thoughts! XD thanx! 


	8. Deadly Acquaintances

Survival of the Fittest

Note: enjoy the chapter! oh yea...just to answer some questions:

Q) Since when was the Hokage Shika's sensei? 

A) okay...sensei mean old respected one...well maybe not that old...I think it's just a title that you give to your teacher or elders...shrug...I might be wrong...lol

~*~

"Kin..."

Ino glared at her with icy contempt. "What are you doing here bitch?" she hissed venomously, her lips curling in disgust. "I thought we made it clear that people like YOU weren't welcome here."

Kin evenly returned the glare, grinding her teeth in fury._ Who is this bitch! Why does she hate me so much? I don't even know her._ However, she looked somewhat familiar...as if I've seen her somewhere before...

"Do you think I give a damn what YOU think?" she snapped, trying to leash her anger as she stared at Ino's bitter expression._ That smile...it's so familiar...I just can't remember..._Suddenly a mental flash blinded her, as a vision...a memory...flared across her mind. Her eyes widened in realization, as she automatically slid into a fighting stance. 

"You're the one that possessed my body, during the battle in the Forest of Death," she whispered in a deadly calm voice. "You're the one that helped save them," she tilted her head in Sakura and Sasuke's direction. 

"Smart one aren't you," muttered Ino sarcastically, as she too slid into fighting mode. "I suggest you get out of here why you still can. There's no way you could defeat all of us," she gestured at all the genii that were present. "You're outnumbered."

"Oh? Is that a bad thing?" she sneered. "I could beat you with my hands tied behind my back," she taunted. "You're weak, you depend on your team mates to help you. I'd like to see how well you could do in battle. One on one combat. That is if you don't cheat."

"I didn't cheat," Ino growled, taking a deep breath trying to keep her calm. 

"Then what do you call possessing your opponent's body? You might call it an attack, but I call it cowardice," she stated, her eyes sparkling maliciously. 

"Well in that case you're right," admitted Ino, smirking in triumph at Kin's shocked look. "I might be a coward, but what are you? If I remembered correctly I controlled your every move...you were putty in my hands. I could have killed you instantly. What does it feel like to lose to a coward?" she smiled cruelly, as her hand slowly slid down to grasp her kunai. 

Kin remained silent, as she glared at her with pure hatred. However a kunai flew towards her at lightning speed. Kin barely had time to dodge it and missed it by a few centimeter. She took a deep breath and tensed, preparing for the onslaught of attacks that were sure to come. 

"What's going on here?" he demanded, as he walked out of the door. 

"Shikamaru!" squealed Ino, "Get away from her! That bitch will hurt you!" she growled as she launched a punch towards Kin. However a strong hand stopped her in mid-air.

"Ino? What are you doing?" he asked, his eyes were questioning. "Why were you going to attack her?" 

She spun towards Shikamaru, as her jaw dropped in shock. "Don't you remember who she is? What she did to us? That she tried to kill us?!" she shrieked. 

"Kin's changed Ino," he replied calmly, as he released her. "She wouldn't hurt us..." he stated lovingly, as he wrapped his arms around Kin's petite waist. 

"Everyone, I'd like to tell you something," he murmured, ignoring the curious glances that were sent his way. "This is Kin..." he paused hesitantly. "My girlfriend." 

Kin flashed a wickedly at Ino behind Shikamaru's back. And mouthed, "He's mine." 

Although she had no idea why, Ino felt her blood boil. Her eyes flared angrily before returning her smile. "Not for long," she mouthed back._ Wait a sec, why did I just do that? I want Sasuke not Shikamaru...he's not even cute..._

Kin's eyes darkened as Hokage booming voice, echoed around the hall. "Come in, I have something to tell you," he muttered beckoning them to come into the study. 

He turned his steely glaze on Kin which made her flinch slightly. Ino sparkled with satisfaction when she noticed her discomfort. "As you already know, that's Shikamaru's girlfriend Kin," he paused before continuing. "But, the problem is that he wishes to have her join us on the cruise."

"Since it'll be your decision whether or not you'd like to put up with her, I've decided to have a vote. If at least two-thirds of you wish for her to join us on the trip, then she could come. If not..." he trailed off, studying each of them in turn. 

"Then she wouldn't be allowed to come." 

~*~

Note: Would Kin be allowed to come? Read and Find Out! Don't forget to REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	9. Starlight encounter

**Survival of the Fittest**

Note: Shout out 2 all me peeps! Wish me luck on me vacation...shudder...going w/parents...don't think I'd survive...jkjk

~*~

Kin's face paled slightly at those words, those cursed words. "A two-thirds majority?" she whispered fearfully, shaking her head in denial. "There's no way they're going to allow me to come...no possible way..." 

A furtive smile slid gracefully onto Ino's face, her eyes sparkling with brightly. "Whew...at least the odds are on my side," she smirked, "I doubt they'd want her to come..." she threw a glance towards Sasuke and Naruto.. "But...Sakura...and Hinata...I'm not so sure..." 

"Hokage, that's impossible," snapped Shikamaru, as his fist slammed against the wall, causing dust to fly off the ceiling. "It wouldn't be a fair vote, since they don't even know her. They'd only be judging by her past...not how she is now," he insisted, glaring at Hokage without an ounce of fear. "Please..."

Hokage momentarily raised one of his eyebrows in amusement._ This girl is changing him...I've known him ever since he was a child. And yet I have never been able to successfully teach him some manners._ He growled in frustration at the memory.

"What do you suggest then?" he asked eyeing Shikamaru warily. 

Shikamaru grimaced slightly at Hokage's indifferent tone. "I suggest that we give the others a day to decide," he replied, after recovering his voice. "Kin is a great person once you get to know her," he muttered, "If given the chance, Kin and the others would become great friends." 

Hokage sighed in frustration, "Very well," he muttered, waving his hands impatiently. "You'll have a day to cast your vote," he said reluctantly. 

Kin grasped Shikamaru's hand, before lifted her off her feet and twirled her around the room. "I'll do my best," she whispered in his ear. "I won't let you down." 

Ino watched them, as jealousy flared in her heart. Her hands were clenched tightly together, her thin frame shaking with suppressed anger and hurt. 

Hokage cleared his throat, waiting for them to calm down. "However, I'd like to make a few rules," he stated calmly, ignoring Shikamaru and Kin's stricken expressions. "First of all, Shikamaru is forbidden to help or introduce Kin to anyone. She has to do everything on her own. In other words, he has to spend the afternoon with me," he said, calmly tapping his fingers against the table. "Second of all, Kin has to stay over tonight. I think she should room with Ino," he suggested. 

Kin's face dropped in shock as she turned towards Ino, who had a similar expression on her face. "You're kidding right?" she begged, falling to her hands and knees. "Can't you place me with anyone else? Please?" she whispered desperately. 

"Over my dead body! There is no way that bitch is sleeping in MY room!" snapped Ino, her eyes flaring dangerously. 

"Do you think I want to spend time with you?" she snapped, clapping her mouth shut to stop the colorful wards that were bound to explode. "You're impossible! The most annoying and spoiled brat I've ever met!" 

"Why you..." growled Ino pushing up her sleeves preparing for battle.

"Silence!" snapped Hokage, who had just about enough of the ordeal. "That's final!" he declared sternly, ignoring their protests. " The vote will take place tomorrow at sunset. And you'll leave for your cruise the day after tomorrow," he muttered rubbing his temples weakly. 

"Now get out of my sight!" he yelled shooing them out of the room. 

~*~

"Stupid jerk," growled Sakura, as she stared at the stars. Whenever she needed time to think, for some reason she would always come here. "He has some nerve...kicking us out of the room as if we were nothing better then...then...dogs!" She turned around when she felt a presence close behind her. She twirled around and came face to face with...

Sasuke

"What are you doing here?" she questioned, genuine surprise was evident in her eyes. 

Sasuke abruptly turned away from her. "I saw you leave the academy...you looked distressed," he stated with forced indifference. "I was worried about you." 

When Sakura didn't answer he started to turn away. "If you need time alone...I'll leave now," he muttered, ignoring the glance that she shot him. 

Sakura was puzzled._ Why would he follow me all the way here for nothing? More so he looked concerned...truly concerned about her._ She gave him a gentle smile and beckoned him to sit down next to her. 

Sasuke was truly a conundrum...a puzzle...a mystery...it was nearly impossible to predict what he would do next. She studied his face...which wore it's usual stoic expression...however underneath it she saw something...something different. 

She frowned as she stared into his eyes. His dark handsome complexion shone brightly under the stars...he looked like as if he was a creature of the night. His broad muscles, his strong chin, and steady onyx eyes. It was frightening yet for some unknown unknown reason comforted her...made her feel safe.

Sasuke stared at the stars, however flicking a few glances at Sakura every few seconds. "So what's wrong?" he asked, trying to start a conversation. "You were acting different today." 

"Was I?" she muttered returning his glaze. It wasn't a question, nor an answer. She sighed mentally, debating on whether or not she should tell him. 

"It's about Shikamaru and Kin," she confessed as she ran her fingers through her hair. "I don't know what I should do...I know that we should trust Shikamaru's judgment and all, but it just seems so wrong..." she whispered. 

Sasuke edged slightly towards her, "Why do you think it's wrong?" he asked softly, trying not to damage the mood. "Is there something about her that I don't know?" 

"No," muttered Sakura as she shook her head slightly. "But, no matter how hard I try, I just can't forget everything she's done to us. She tried to kill us...especially you." 

He released the breath that he didn't know he was holding. "Is that all?" he muttered, trying his best not to sound sarcastic. "It doesn't matter to me what she did in the past, the important thing is that she didn't succeed." 

Sakura tossed her head defiantly, . "But what if she's only pretending, what if she's just using Shikamaru as an instrument. An excuse to get closer to us, so she could have a better chance of killing us." 

Sasuke frowned slightly, "I never thought of it that way, but she's weak, there's no way she could defeat us now. Even with her Sound friends. Besides, I think we should give her a chance," he replied shrugging his shoulders calmly. 

"After all, you never know, you might become great friends with her," he added humorously. "It's getting late, I think we should get going..."

Sakura nodded in agreement, as she pulled herself up. "Thanks," she whispered turning towards Sasuke. "You're the best," she wrapped her arms around him. "Good night," she giggled at Sasuke's shocked expression, and trudged on towards her room. 

Sasuke stared silently towards her retreating back. "Good night," he whispered, before turning towards his room. "Good night..." 

~*~

Note: Hope u like me chapter! Please review if you like it! Thanx! 


	10. Polls

**Survival of the Fittest**

**POLLS:**

**Rules: Decide whether you like the coupling/future couplings. Pick Yes or No...**

**Guys: Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, Rock Lee **

**Girls: Ino, Sakura, Kin, Hinata, Ten Ten **

**~*~**

**1) Sakura + Sasuke **

**2) Sakura + Neji**

**3) Sasuke + Ten-Ten**

**4) Ino + Sasuke **

**5) Ino + Shikamaru **

**6) Shikamaru + Kin (The Sound girl)**

**7) Hinata + Naruto**

**8) Neji + Kin **

**9) Rock Lee + Ten Ten **

**~*~**

**Who should become friends? Who should become rivals? **

**Rules: pick yes or no. **

**~*~**

**1) Neji + Sasuke (rivals) **

**2) Ino + Kin (rivals) **

**3) Ino + Sakura (rivals) **

**4) Ten ten + Sakura (rivals) **

**~or~**

**1) Sakura + Kin (friends) **

**2) Sakura + Hinata (friends) **

**3) Rock Lee + Naruto (friends) **

**4) Kin + Ino (lol...very weird) **

**WELL TAKE YOUR PICK AND LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS! THANX A BUNCH! **


	11. Broken Memories

Survival of the Fittest

Note: Please review if u like the chapter! Shout out 2 me bud Eva whose b-day is just around the corner! Happy early...very early b-day! 

~*~

Ino stomped off angrily towards her room. "Life just wasn't fair! What did I do go deserve this!" she moaned covering her face with her hands. "I thought I saw something in Hokage's eyes...that baka planned everything!" she wined pathetically, as she plopped unceremoniously onto her bed. 

She glared about the room, sighing in disappointment. Thanks to the bitch, her room would never look the same again...she could just picture it...it splattered with blood. Ino shuddered lightly. Although she'd never admit it, there was something about Kin that scared her. No...terrified her.

Ino glanced towards her nightstand where a single picture frame stood. The picture was taken three years ago, a smile curved her lips, as she stared at them. Shikamaru had his arm wrapped around her waist, trying to pound her, and Chouji (did I sp it right?) was finishing off a bag of chips. "We were all so close back then," she whispered as a tear welled up in her eye. 

"We each had a dream, the same dream," she reflected as a single tear trickled down her face and fell towards the picture. "We worked together, and overcame many obstacles along the way." Ino bowed her head in sorrow as she stared intently at the ground. "Together..." 

Ino smirked slightly. When she first met then, she was horrified that she would have to be on the same team as them...become friends with them. Trust them...

"Yet, now..." she whispered softly, clenching the frame with with enough force to shatter it. "I would do anything to get them back. For things to return back to normal..."

Their team had split apart, no...deserted each other. Well, maybe not physically at any rate. They still approached each, and trained together. But, something was off, they pulled away from each other mentally. The bond that held them together had disappeared. The trust and friendship that they've gained through years of hard work was gone...all gone.

Ino had always pushed people away when they got close. She didn't want to experience the rejection and pain that was bound to follow. When she had been friends with Sakura, she allowed her into her heart. She trusted Sakura with her feelings and offered her friendship. 

But...something always goes wrong. A sad smile crept up Ino's face. The inevitable had happened...they had fallen for the same guy. A guy that brought about the end of their friendship. 

When they passed each other on the streets, sure they greeted each other...but it was always formal, always indifferent. Ino sighed in defeat as reluctantly placed the frame back on the stand. 

She jumped up in shock when she heard a light knock on the door. Ino desperately wiped the tears off her face, no one should know that she had been crying.

"Come in," she replied weakly, half-expecting to see Shikamaru. However when the door opened, Ino hissed in rage. If she had been a cat, her hair would have been standing on end, and puffed up twice her size. 

"What are you doing here," demanded Ino with malice, all the pain that she'd felt moments before disappeared. 

Kin shot her a knowing look. "Are you stupid, or do you just act stupid?" she snapped, ignoring Ino's ferocious snarl. "You know what you remind me of?" she said with sweet malevolence. "A typical blonde, that doesn't known right from left. (no offense to any blondes out there.) 

Ino's eyes flashed dangerously, she ground her teeth together. "Oh...what she wanted do to kill that bitch. Skin her? Drown her? Cut her into tiny pieces and toss her into the wind? Yes...it was so tempting," she smirked mentally. 

"Don't mess with fire, bitch, you might get burned," she taunted mockingly, as she hooked a strand of her blond hair behind her ear. "You aren't half the women I am. You'd be blind if you didn't notice that..." Ino muttered casually. 

Kin's livid expression satisfied for Ino beyond words. 

"Now get out of here," she whispered, her voice no louder then the wind. But caused Kin to take a step back. "Go else I'll make you," her sapphire eyes were like maelstroms. Insinuative and deadly. 

"Fine," Kin muttered reluctantly, refusing to cower. It hurt her pride to back down from a fight, but she had no choice. The aura that had flared around Ino was strong...too strong...almost inhuman. She turned on heel and walked out the room and slammed the door shut. 

Ino glared at the door for a few minutes before flopping down upon her bed. She had overcame her fear of Kin, and looked who came out on top. She smiled lightly, her eyes filled with sorrow. 

She glanced at the picture, with a pleading look upon her face. "Please..." 

~*~

Naruto was walking around the training grounds with a wistful expression on his face. He would do anything...let me repeat that...anything to have something truly care about him. 

(wow...Naruto's thinking...amazing...lol) 

All his life, he'd been shunned by everyone. In his veins flowed the blood of the Nine Tails. Naruto strives to become the best, and yet he can't seem to reach his goal. It seems so close...but not close enough. Someday, he'd become the Hokage and have everyone acknowledge him. That was his dream, his destiny(...well that's what he thought)

Naruto wandered aimlessly around, as he thought about his classmates, the ones that he considered his friends. 

Sakura-chan, now a young women with bright pink hair, and deep emerald eyes. His one time crush, the only girl that he'd ever cared about, one of the few that had accepted him for who, not what he was. 

Sasuke, a baka that was his rival. He was stronger then ever, and more determined to train for the upcoming battle with his brother Itachi. Although he could be considered a friend, every now and then. Only when he isn't hitting on Sakura! Naruto's eyes popped in fury as he tried to regain his composure. 

Hinata, a normally shy girl, with dark hair and white eyes. She would be considered a friend, since she always bought him ramen. He thought casually. 

He sighed, as he plopped down upon a rock, and angrily tossed a rock into the stream. Watching it bounce along the water, before landing in a sickening splash. Naruto didn't notice anything unusual until a shadow loomed over him. 

He scratched his head in confusion, as he turned around to give the person a fierce tongue lashing for blocking the sun. He swallowed nervously when he noticed who it was...

"Hello..." 

~*~

Note: Please review if you like the chapter! 

Oh yea...it was a really close tie between whether it should be a Neji/Sakura or a Sasuke/Sakura...it was pretty hard to decide so pick you favorite...thanx 


	12. Emotions

Survival of the Fittest

Note: *shudder*...only another month or so until skewl starts. I'm such a pessimist...hehe

~*~

"Hello...Hinata?" he muttered tilting his head slightly to get a better look at her. She wore a tight sparkly blue tank top with a white jacket over it and black leather pants. (thought it was time they each got a new outfit) Her eyes were shining with happiness, however underneath it was a thin layer of fear. 

Naruto frowned slightly._ Why was Hinata nervous? Is she in trouble?_ His eyes darted cautiously around speculating the shadows for anything suspicious. When he found nothing he turned towards Hinata. 

"What's wrong?" he asked, his mouth twitching with concern, as he beckoned her to sit down next to him. Naruto watched her cautiously, trying to decipher what was bothering her. 

"I...Naruto-kun," she whispered softly, her eyes fixed on the tips of her shoe. She was speaking so softly that Naruto leaned forward slightly so he could hear her. So close that she could feel his warm breath on her neck. 

"What?" he said gently, as if trying not to scare her. She was like a little bunny, so innocent and gentle. So...fragile...or so he thought. Naruto ran his fingers though his hair impatiently, while Hinata tried to find her voice. 

"I want to know something," she said softly, as she hugged her legs against herself tightly. "I want you to tell me the truth, the whole truth," she whispered shakily. 

Naruto raised his hand and tested the breeze. Nothing, the wind wasn't blowing in their direction. So why was she shivering? "Alright," he replied cautiously. The tension and seriousness that fused through the air was starting to get to him. He had no idea why, but he felt excited...and scared? 

"Do you care about me?" she said evenly, staring deeply into his eyes. 

Naruto's jaw dropped slightly in surprise. Was that all? She was nervous over that little thing? He bit his lips to keep from laughing. "Oh course I do Hinata, we're friends," he replied, however to no avail he burst into laughter. 

"I mean...more then a friend..." Hinata blurt out, before clasping her hands over her mouth, her pale eyes were wide with shock and fear. She stood rooted to the ground, unable to move. She was scared, scared that Naruto would refuse her...would break her heart. 

His mouth snapped shut at those words, as the laughter died from his throat. Naruto stared at her in confusion before open his mouth to speak, however no sound came out. (wow...Naruto's actually speechless) 

Hinata lowered her head in defeat as tears welled up in her eyes._ He doesn't care about me...not in that way. He isn't even answering...he's probably going to reject me. I was so stupid to think that it would actually work...dreams are dreams...and they'd never come true. _

She stood up slowly, refusing to look him in the eye. Hinata felt cold, as if icy storm had hit her head on...and attacked her must vulnerable spot...her heart. 

She wanted to hide, to crawl under a rock. To never see him...no...to never have to face reality. To face the embarrassment...and pain of his rejection. 

"It's alright Naruto, I understand," she whispered quietly, before she turned on heel and flew down the grassy path. Tears streamed down her face. 

"Hinata," he whispered, trying to get her attention. However his voice refused to work...she was just too far away. 

Naruto sighed before collapsing back down upon the ground. He hated it when he made someone cry, especially when that person was Hinata. 

He smiled slightly, as he remembered when they first met. They were only kids at the academy, even after all these years he could still remember the blush on her face. So it was true...love at first sight. 

Naruto grumbled sadly, as he picked up a cup of Ramen before tossing it away. For the first time in his life, he wasn't hungry...Ramen just wasn't going to cut it anymore. 

Sure there were times when a few cups of Ramen would bring him back to his feet and a smile to his face. But now...he need something else...no...someone else... 

He sat there staring at the sky, pondering the one question that plague his mind. The only thing that mattered...

"Do I love her?" 

~*~

Sakura was sitting on a stone wall, her long legs dangling off. She was stared brightly around. It was beautiful from here, the view was perfect. One could see the entire village from up here. 

She sighed, as the same problem flashed across her mind. What if Naruto refused Hinata? What if? She wouldn't ever recover...she's too delicate...like a flower. 

Hinata was a sweet girl once you get used to her, especially when she showed some spine. "She would have made a great match for Naruto..._since she's the only girl that'd probably ever fall for him_," she thought shaking her head pathetically.

She tossed her head over her shoulders, her hair cascaded around her...almost like a waterfall. Sakura turned around sharply. If she didn't know any better, she would have swore she just saw Sasuke. Sasuke carrying a few bags of groceries with a pissed off expression. 

Sakura rubbed her eyes in disbelief, as she tried to clear her vision. Before her stood Sasuke...no not a vision...actually carrying groceries. "Hey Sasuke!" she greeted cheerfully, trying her best to keep a straight face. 

When he turned around to face her, his mouth dropped in horror. Almost instantly, he tripped over a someone's shoes causing the bags of food to come tumbling down upon him. 

Sakura jumped off the wall, and landed gracefully on the ground. "Are you all right?" she asked, looking worried. After all, it had been her fault. 

Sasuke nodded, trying to hide the red tint that appeared on his cheeks. "Yea, I'm fine," he muttered after getting his voice. "So what were you doing here?" he asked casually. 

She sighed lightly, as she helped him pick of the groceries. "I was thinking...you know...about things," she said hesitantly. "What were you doing here?" she asked curiously. Normally a women was the one that bought and served the food. It was weird picturing Sasuke with one of those chef hats on. 

Sasuke grumbled, as he cursed softly under his breath. He looked up and met Sakura's emerald eyes. "Well, we've all got to eat sometime," he stated. "I was hungry...and there wasn't any food left in the fridge...probably thanks to the baka," he finished. 

"I've never depended on anybody for anything, so I thought, why start now," he shrugged as he turned away from her. Sasuke gave her a swift nod of thanks before turning away from her. 

Hesitantly he turned back, "Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?" he said casually trying to sound like it wasn't a big deal. After seeing Sakura's puzzled glaze, he added. "I thought you'd want some company tonight (not that way!) since you were nervous about what we should do about Kin."

"Trust me, whatever I cook is edible," he said, noticing her reluctance. He sighed when she made no reply and began to walk away. 

A small hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder with amazing strength. "I'd love to," replied Sakura flashing him a genuine smile. She had seem the childlike innocence that lay dormant under all that hate and anger. She wanted to bring out the true him, someone that hadn't been tampered with by cruelty and evil. Especially at such a young age. 

A hint of a smile flashed across Sasuke's face before disappeared almost instantly. "Great, I'll see you at six," he replied as be looked deep into her eyes. 

Sakura watched him walk away, her veins were singing with excitement and anticipation. But...she had no idea why she had accepted his offer. She didn't love him...did she? 

~*~

Note: Please Review! Me luve reviews! What do you think will happen at the dinner date...or is it a date? 

*Oh yea...more characters will come when they go on the ship*


	13. Author's Note

Author's Note: 

Just to clear up a few questions: 

~First of all in my fic, Kin and Shikamaru have been dating secretly for awhile. They only went to the Hokage and reveled themselves since Shikamaru wanted Kin to join them on their vacation.

~Second of all, I haven't decided whether this should be a Sasuke/ Sakura fic, or Neji/Sakura one. Or whether Ino or Kin would be better for Shikamaru. 

~More characters such as: Neji + Rock Lee + Ten ten + ? are gonna come when they actually get on the FREAKING BOAT! sorry...temper there...hehe...got a little carried away. 

~Anywayz who do you think would make a kuter couple? Shika/Ino or Shika/Kin? 

Thanx...and don't forget 2 review! Me need ideaz...hehe 


	14. Blood Rose

Survival of the Fittest

Note: *Groan* my pathetic vacation w/ me parents is coming up in a few weeks...me don't think I'd survive...wish me luck...hehe

~*~

Sakura twirled slightly around the full length mirror, taking the time to fully admire her reflection. She was dressed in a shimmering pink spaghetti strap that clad perfectly with her curves, and a red Hawaiian skirt that flared down at her feet. In other words she was stunning, truly beautiful. 

She tossed her arms above her head in frustration. The trip was only a few hours away, well actually a day or so would be more accurate description. A frown puckered her forehead, as she applied a thin amount of lip gloss, and mascara. 

"Why me," she moaned, covering her face with her hands. "I shouldn't have agreed to go out with him. I'm so stupid," she hissed mentally scolding herself. Sakura ran her brush through her hair furiously, trying to ease her anger. Her eyes gleamed with fury and annoyance with was directed towards herself.

"I have no idea what to say to him," she muttered softly. "Hell, I barely even know the guy." Shards of the past hit her full force as memories flared across her mind. A thin smile crossed her lips, as she watched them with amusement. 

Her first encounter with Sasuke. How she had always loved and wanted him to accept him...and yet he'd never once come close to anything whatsoever. When Sasuke had gotten his first kiss...she trailed off silently, before collapsing into a fit of giggles. Stupid Naruto...always making a joke out of everything. 

Sakura frowned slightly. Although Sasuke had been on her team all these years, she didn't no a thing about him. He was always silent and kept to himself...always having this cold barrier around him...his heart and soul. 

And yet...now he was opening up to her. Giving her the chance to see what lay under his cold and bitter facade...a chance to truly understand him...

She shrugged on her thin white jacket before heading out towards Sasuke's room. She glanced out the window and sighed...if she didn't know any better, she would have sworn that it was about to rain. 

"A great way to start a date huh?" she muttered sarcastically, rolling her emerald green eyes. The icy wind tore at her, howling in her ear, causing her to shiver violently. Sakura wrapped her arms protectively around herself, while quickening her pace.

Sakura walked pass a small grove of trees before jerking to a stop. Her breathing was uneven, as she slowly turned around...there was someone there...in the trees...watching her. 

Sakura shook her head in disbelief before continuing. She could have swore she heard something...but she was acting like a child...pretending that there were monsters hiding in the dark. She sighed with relief, as she continued her way...that is until she heard a voice...a soft sinister voice...

"Beware sweetheart...beware...the worst is yet to come..." Sakura spun around, trying to find the source of the voice. 

"Who are you?" muttered Sakura, reaching down to grab her kunai. "What do you want?" she asked, trying to control the tremor in her voice. 

A cold husky laugh echoed around her, Sakura paled with fear and concentration as she pulled out the kunai and held it defensively in front of her. "You'll find out soon enough...so soon...you're know him...the blood of my blood....you'll find out..." the voice melted slowly until it became no more then a whisper. "Soon..." 

Sakura shook with fear as she fell to her knees. That man...he was so strong...it was as if...as if...he could kill her without even trying. He sounded familiar...yet different...who could he have been? She looked down upon the ground, and froze. 

Her mouth dropped open in either surprise or shock, she wasn't sure which. A flower lay in front of her...not just any flower...a rose...a blood red rose. Sakura's hands shook as she slowly reached forward towards the flower. For some reason it seemed to be drawing her towards it...almost...almost...like as if it was magic. 

"It's soft...so silky..." she whispered, gently caressing the rose against her cheek. In Sakura's whole life...she had never felt anything like it...anything so different...

"Ouch!" she hissed painfully while clenching her finger, as a drop of blood fell towards the ground. Her blood...the first time it had been shed...marking the beginning of the pain and anguish that were bound to come. 

Sakura's eyes watered with pain as she glanced at her finger. The cut was fairly deep...no...deeper then usual...almost like a cut made from a kunai. She studied the rose...the blood rose for a few seconds before she noticed that something was different. She raised it slightly, and gasped in shock. 

The once beautiful and fresh rose was wilting...decaying...right in her fingertips. Dying...

She stared solemnly at the ground...watching each petal float down towards their grave...all six of them. However...the others...the rest had turned black...a shiny...cruel color. All had succumbed to the darkness...all tainted by evil...

Then suddenly it warped...everything...changed...the rose...the petals...disappeared...until a light brown parchment took it's place. Sakura stifled a gasp of fear, and reached down towards the paper. 

Sakura burst out laughing when she realized that it was blank, and she had been worried. She shook her head lightly before throwing the paper into the trash. It was a prank...it had to be...she was going on a vacation...with other ninjas...nothing could go wrong. Could it? 

Sakura cursed in anger, when she realized that she was an hour late. "Sasuke's going to be pissed," she growled as she broke out into a full out run. "He might've actually thought I decided to ditch at the last second!" she thought nervously, before she sent some charka to the soles of her feet to increase her speed. 

After another few minutes, she arrived at his door. Sakura glanced down at her outfit, and cussed softly. It was wrinkled and ruffled, and her long silky hair was disheveled. 

Sakura sighed as she tried to fix her appearance...however giving up almost instantly. "Here's goes nothing," she growled, as she bravely knocked on the door...

Meanwhile...in the trash

The letter...the blank letter that Sakura had foolishly thrown away...the one that had emerged from death...the flower. An invisible hand carved words onto the paper...words that would scare the soul out of anyone...

"As a remembrance...a warning...beware little one...beware..." 

~*~

Note: So how was that? pretty good chapter? even though it was a bit short...hehe...anywayz don't forget to REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	15. Dinner Disaster

Survival of the Fittest

Note: Hope u like this chapter! Don't forget to REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 

~*~

Sasuke paced anxiously through his house, as thoughts bombarded his mind. What if something had happened to her? No even worse...what if someone hurt her? He growled in frustration. 

The real question was why he was making such a big deal out of everything...most likely Sakura decided to ditch at the last second. After all...who could blame her...he was a cold hearted bastard. His blood boiled as he pictured someone going on a date with his girl. 

Sasuke shook himself out of his reverie. When in the world had be become so needy...so attached to people? And since when had Sakura been his girl? 

He heaved a grumpy sigh and plopped unceremoniously down upon his couch. It had all been a waste...everything. Sasuke glared furiously into the waning candlelight. 

An icy breeze blew across his heart...he had been foolish...he shouldn't have opened up to her. That was his mistake...his one mistake. Throughout his life, Sasuke had never acknowledge the concept of "love." After all...love was for the weak...and he needed to stay strong to defeat Itachi. 

Sasuke's lips curled in disgust. The person that he had once called "brother," had destroyed his life. One of the few people that he had ever respected...every cared about...had turned against him. 

He'd learned a bitter lesson from his brother...one that he's used ever since. It was foolish to carry his heart in his sleeve. Sasuke knew that it was better to hide under a mask...a mask of glacial indifference.

The world was like a play, and the people were actors. And he was once of the best...no one...and I repeat...no one had ever penetrated the shield that guarded his heart...except a girl...a pink hair girl. 

Sasuke's train of thought was interrupted by a light knock of his door. He sighed abruptly, it was probably Naruto...asking him for another cup of Ramen. 

"Why can't that baka find his own food," he growled, flinging the door open bringing him face to face with Sakura. Sasuke blinked in surprise...he would have been more polite if he knew it had been her. 

"Hey," he greeted casually, trying to keep his composure. He held out the door for her, "Come in," he suggested, when she made no sign of movement. 

Sakura smiled tightly and walked in. Her mind was still trying to figure out who and what the mysterious young man had meant. However she gasped in surprise when she saw the decorations. 

"He must have taken hours to prepare," she thought looking about in awe. The room was lit with luminous scented candles, and covered with bouquets pink flowers. In the middle of the room, stood a tiny table with a single white rose. "It's beautiful," she exclaimed sincerely, as she walked towards the table. 

Sasuke flashed her a smile and offered her his arm, which Sakura quickly accepted. He was giddy with joy things were perfect...so perfect. If only he could block out that smile. The smile that she had given him...it looked so...forced...

He forced the thought away, as he watched Sakura sit down. She was an angel...his angel. 

Sakura stared deeply into his eyes, almost like as if she could see into his soul. She hooked a strand of her hair behind her ear, and looked down. 

"Here try this," he said casually, placing a small bowl of soup in front of her. It's delicious flavor permeated the whole room, causing Sakura to lick her lips in anticipation. 

"Thanks," she replied as she carefully sipped a spoonful. "It's delicious!" she exclaimed looking up at him in surprise. "I never knew you could cook so well!" 

Sasuke looked down at his soup, and realized that he wasn't hungry. "Of course it is," he said crossing his arms defiantly. "Since Naruto didn't try to help." 

Sakura burst into laughter. "That's so like Naruto, always eating and eating...never giving a damn about anything else." Her eyes twinkled with enjoyment. "It's kind of funny trying to picture you as a cook though," she replied tilting her head slightly, as if trying to get a better look at him. 

He was starting to relax slightly. Things were going pretty well so far. "Well, you don't know me that well," he pointed out evenly. "That's why you think it's so weird." 

Sakura huffed with mock annoyance. "It isn't like you gave the us a chance," she shot back, personally enjoying the verbal sparing. "I've known you ever since we were kids...an yet...I don't know a thing about you." 

Sasuke frowned lightly. She was right...they've known each other for so long...and they're almost like strangers. That was probably why she was hesitant about coming over. 

"What do you want to know?" he said, casually leaning back against his chair. "It isn't like you've ever asked?" 

Sakura stared down at her soup, trying to comprehend what he'd just said. He was going to tell her everything...surrender his soul and heart to her. But...she didn't feel like as if it would be right. She didn't love him...it would be wrong to lead him on like that...to lose his trust. 

"Are you alright?" asked Sasuke his usual stoic expression crumpling apart, as concern flared across his eyes. He placed his hand over her petite one and held it tightly. 

"I'll protect you," he promised looking her straight in the eyes. "Forever." 

Sakura opened her mouth to reply, to tell him to save his love for someone else...someone worthy of him. However the door suddenly slammed open, shaking the whole house. 

Sasuke jumped up in shock and instantly pulled Sakura protectively behind him. He groaned with disgust and anger. It was Naruto...that stupid idiot always ruined everything. 

"What are you doing here?" he hissed angrily, until he and Naruto were inches apart. "I told you to STOP pestering me!" 

He stopped abruptly when he saw Naruto's sad and empty eyes. Sasuke studied him for a moment, before his anger retreated. He had never seen Naruto looking so pathetic...so emotionless...so sad. 

Naruto was known as the hyperactive ninja...the loudest and most annoying. However he was acting far from normal. 

"Naruto-kun? Are you alright?" questioned Sakura, while she slowly walked up to him. "What's wrong?" 

His voice was rough and dry, "I left her...the only person that cared about me. I let her go..." he muttered softly. 

Sasuke retreated to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of Ramen. "This would definably cheer him up," he thought. 

"Who are you talking about Naruto?" asked Sakura nervously, as she leaned closer to listen. A ragged breath...a whisper..."Hinata," he muttered burring his head in his hands. 

"What!?" shouted Sakura, as she stood up angrily. "How could you? She loved you! And...and this is how you treated her!" she hissed furiously. "I never thought you were so cruel Naruto. I always thought you wanted people to care about you...to acknowledge you," she said through clenched teeth. 

"How do you expect accomplish that when you treat everyone like shit! Especially the one and only person that would ever love you!" 

Naruto slumped down against the wall, as he waited for Sakura to calm down. Although she was being insensitive at the moment, he felt like as if he deserved the every word of her tongue-lashing. 

He had never thought that Hinata had a crush on him. Naruto hadn't purposely baited her or anything. His face was a mask of pain and disgust...self disgust. He hated himself more then anything...he had hurt the one person that cared...the one person that had ever stood by his side...the only person that he....he...loved. 

His eyes widened with surprise. He loved her...didn't he? True love. He would stand and protect her with every ounce of his strength...and even offer her some Ramen at times. 

Sasuke came over and offered him the nicely made cup of Ramen, "Here," he said gruffly as he shoved it into his hands. "Their eyes met momentarily." 

Naruto understood, "Sasuke wanted him to go...to go look for her," he realized as he slowly climbed to his feat. "I'm going to go," he said unsteadily. 

"Where?" snapped Sakura, giving him the evil eye. 

"I'm going to look for her..." 

Sakura gawked at him for a few minutes. "Naruto sure is a strange one," she thought, "I'll never be able to understand him!" She nodded reluctantly, before turning towards Sasuke. "Come on, we'll help you look for her." 

Sasuke grumbled lightly, before nodding in agreement. After all, who had the guts to refuse Sakura when she was pissed? He added silently Definitely, someone that had a death wish. 

"Let's split up," suggested Naruto, before he disappeared through the door. "Thank you..." 

Sasuke and Sakura gapped at each other in shock. "Did Naruto just say something smart?" she muttered, rubbing her eyes in shock. "That's just creepy." 

"Let's go," he suggested a he lightly tugged her out the door. The wind hit her full blast, causing her to shiver. 

"Here," muttered Sasuke, as he wrapped his jacket tightly around Sakura. "Let's go." 

And the two of them disappeared into the shadows...as the storm brewed...

~*~

Note: So how was this chapter? Better then the last one? Worse? Shrug...me don't give a damn...anywayz don't forget to REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	16. Revelations of the Heart

Survival of the Fittest

Note: hope u like me chapter! Don't forget to review! 

~*~

Tears streamed down her face as she stumbled through the forest. Her usually neat hair was a disheveled mess. Hinata bowed her head in shame and despair. The one and only person she'd every cared about...no...loved...didn't...

She choked back a cry of despair. It was too much...to much for her to handle...it felt like...as if someone had stabbed a knife through her heart. Hinata knew...sooner or later...she would bleed slowly to death.

Hinata lost her footing and tripped over a stray piece of wood...and fell into a puddle of mud. 

The wind screamed in agony, the clouds shed tears of pain. She couldn't get up...she didn't want to. Hinata wanted to disappear, and become one with the darkness. A relief of the pain that was mercilessly tearing her apart...piece by piece. 

Everything was coming to an end, there was not point in living. She gave her heart to him...trusted him. Hinata's eyes watered as another stream of tears trickled down her face.

Hinata hunched her shoulders in defeat. She was weak and pathetic. No wonder Naruto didn't love her, only cared about her...like a friend. Naruto would offer the token of his friendship to anyone. But...no matter how hard she tried, she would never be worthy in their eyes. She would always be someone lagging behind. A hindrance. 

She always thought she could hold her own and help out her team. After all...she was trained by the best. Hinata sighed in shame. Her family was known for producing some of the best and strongest ninjas ever. 

When she was born, her parents had expected so much from her. Expected her strength to exceed theirs twice-fold. A bitter smile played on her lips. When she fought Neji during the Chunin Exam she knew that she didn't stand a chance. Neji was a true member of the Hyuga Clan, with full control of his strength and craftiness. A true rival...a true Hyuga. 

Hinata didn't enjoy killing, or causing harm to anyone unless in self-defense. What kind of ninja was she? Sakura possessed brains and beauty. Naruto wielded a great amount of endurance and charka. Sasuke had the insight and knowledge to predict and understand his opponents. 

She sighed lightly, while the wind tossed her hair around her. She was nothing...she didn't deserve anyone. Did she? 

Hinata stared at scratched up hand in awe, as her eyes hardened with growing determination. 

"I won't be weak. No more...I'll show them all, the true strength that flows in my veins. I'll show you all," she whispered softly, watching the three drops fall towards the ground. "I swear it upon my honor. My life...that someday...they'll learn to accept me." 

She squared her shoulders and tried to stand. However her weak trembling legs could hold her for long...she fell towards the ground, collapsing in fit of fatigue and despair. 

"Hinata!" she heard someone yell, as strong arms caressed her lifeless body tenderly. For that moment, she felt peaceful...everything was so perfect. Hinata submitted silently to the darkness, as she fainted. 

*~Three hours Later~*

Hinata woke up to the sound of shouting. "What's going on here?" she wondered, trying to open her eyes...but her eyelids were too heavy...and she was too tired. 

"What do you mean you don't know!" screamed Naruto, glaring desperately at the doctor. He grabbed the doctor and slammed him against the wall. "She's got to be alright! She's got to!" he growled his eyes shinning with fear. 

The doctor, gapped at him in shock. "She...she's going to be fine," he stuttered. "We were only wondering whether or not the scratch on her hand would scar. 

Naruto sighed in relief as he "gently" deposited the doctor on the ground, ignoring the annoyed glares that were sent his way. "I wasn't nervous at all," he announced shakily, trying to act like his normal bratty self.

"Yea...sure you weren't," mumbled Sakura, wringing her hands either out of anger or frustration...most likely both. "That's why you were crying you eyes out when you saw her collapse," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes in disgust. "Seriously, you've got to grow up sometime!" 

Hinata mind froze._ He cried for me? But why? I don't mean that much to him...do I?_ She opened her mouth and tried to speak, however she couldn't find her voice. 

"Baka," grumbled Sasuke, while leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "Sometimes I think you should think before you speak. It would save you a lot of trouble." 

Behind them, the door opened the person they'd least expected came in...Kin. Everyone in the room froze as they approached. Sakura was the first to recover. 

"Hey," stammered Sakura, trying to gather her bearings. "What are you doing here?" she blurt out, while her face flushed with shame and her eyes widened with shock. She quickly clasp her hands over her mouth. 

Kin's smile faltered a bit. "I just wanted to see if she was alright," she said calmly nodding in Hinata's direction. "I was concerned about you guys," she admitted hesitantly. 

"After spending some time with Shikamaru," she paused. "I discovered that you guys are fragile. Not that it's a bad thing," she add, when she saw their arrested looks. "I just meant that you care about each other...more so, you look out for one another." 

"Wouldn't your team, or friends do the same for you?" questioned Sakura, looking puzzled. 

Kin shook her head slightly, before looking her straight in the eyes. "Don't you remember when we fought in the Forest of Death? When that..." she took a deep breath and continued. "That blonde possessed my body and pressed the knife against my throat. My teammates didn't even hesitate to kill me...and they wouldn't now...not ever."

"In my village, it's been taught to fight for our own sakes. That nothing matters but your own ambitions." Her face was a cold and bitter mask. "For us, friends only slow you down, only stand in the way between you and success."

"But, no matter how hard we try, we're bound to get to know people. To befriend them." she added shortly. "Shikamaru's taught me so much...he changed my whole perspective of life." Her eyes shining with joy and love. 

Sakura smiled at her. "I'm glad," she said truthfully. She turned towards Sasuke and Naruto. "What do you think?"

The only answer she received from Sasuke was a curt nod, and a bored yawn. So instead she turned towards Naruto, only to discover that he was holding Hinata's hand. 

Wow...Naruto's gonna think now

"Hinata," he whispered, lifting her hand to his lips. "I know you're could hear me...well I hope you can at least," he said uncertainly, before continuing vigorously. "I'm sorry, really." he insisted. "I want you to know...that I truly love you. That I would give up everything for you." Naruto paused for a second before continuing solemnly, "Even Ramen." 

"I'm sorry about everything," he whispered. "I just froze when you asked me. I couldn't think...and I was scared since I've never felt that way before." 

Naruto wrapped his hands protective around hers. "I hope that someday," he swallowed nervously. "That you'd find the heart to forgive me...maybe even love me. But until then, I'd do everything in my power to make you happy. To see you smile again." 

He frowned, if he didn't know any better he would have sworn that Hinata had just squeezed his hand. Naruto leaned closer...just in time to hear her whisper. 

"I love you..."


	17. Promises

Survival of the Fittest

Note: ya! they're finally getting on the damn ship the next chapter! Whew...me almost 1/3s done w/the story...sweat drops...poor me...jkjk

~*~

The sun's almighty glow slowly diminished as the shadows grew longer. The sky was a majestic painting with streaks of reds, yellows and purples...in other words it was beautiful. The wind whistled softly through the trees while the world closed it's eyes in anticipation. 

Tonight was the night. It was time for them to decide...to vote. Whether for the better or for the worse...none knew. No matter, their decisions would haunt them for the rest of their lives...maybe...

Naruto smiled gently as he traced his fingers around her lips. He found a reason...a reason to live. His whole entire life he had strived to be acknowledged...to be accepted...loved. He chuckled softly. Who would have guessed he actually had it all along? He had been blind, not noticing Hinata. She'd actually been there for him all along...supporting him...silently cheering him on. 

He glanced at her sleeping form and held her hand tightly. "I'll never let go," he whispered. "I'll always be there for you...always..." Naruto spun around when he heard someone clapping behind him. However he turned a bit to quick...and crashed right into the person. 

"Damn it Naruto, watch where you're going!" growled Hokage as he pushed Naruto back a little to hard...causing Naruto to crash headfirst into the wall. 

"OWWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" demanded Naruto, his eyes narrowing in fury. "THAT HURT!" he pouted, crossing his arms defiantly. 

Hokage shook his head in disgust while he waited for Naruto to finish his tantrum. A sweat drop ran down his face as he stared at Naruto in disbelief. They were in a hospital for heaven's sake! If he didn't shut up soon...

Lets just say...he wouldn't like the consequences...

"WELL! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs...not noticing that the door had slammed open. 

An old grizzly haired old nurse stood in the doorway blocking their escape. She was fairly short and had a plump and massive figure...she looked as if she could easily carry a 50 pound bag of flour over her shoulder. No...she looked more like a wrestler...The Hokage winced slightly, as she stomped forward furiously towards the unsuspecting Naruto. 

"Even I wouldn't want to face her," thought the Hokage shuddering mentally while he tried to regain his composure. "Poor Naruto...for once I actually pity him...may his soul rest in peace..." he thought, when the nurse/wrestler stuck out a pudgy arm and grabbed Naruto's throat. 

Naruto chocked slightly when he felt the death grip around his neck. "What the..." he hissed, trying to reach his kunai. The hand tightened. "Damn she's strong..."

He sent her a glare before he began struggling harder. "What do you want!" he choked out, his face paling from the lack of oxygen. Naruto was having trouble hearing...she looked like a fish gapping out of the water. Probably since he wasn't getting enough air...

The nurse pointed towards Hinata and made a slashing motion across her throat. "If you don't shut up now...you'll wake her up!" she snapped, not knowing that Naruto couldn't hear her. "And if you do...you're dead meat!" 

Naruto's eyes widened with fear. That bitch was going to hurt Hinata! He had to do something! He couldn't just stand there and watch her get killed! 

He loved her...Hinata...he would do anything...sacrifice his life for hers...anything...

"Let me go!" he howled loudly, while he increased his struggles. Naruto successfully gutted her in the stomach and sent her crashing against the wall. He quickly drew out his kunai, and faced her. "No one hurts the ones I love...no one..." he whispered as he lunged forward to send the final blow. 

A hand appeared out of nowhere and grasped his arm...the kunai inches away from the nurse's face. "Let go!" Naruto growled furiously as he tried to free himself. 

"Naruto! Snap out of it!" hissed the Hokage through clenched teeth. "She was only wanted you to be quiet!" 

"What?" questioned Naruto as he turned around to face him. He tilted his head in confusion before protesting," But...but she was going to kill Hinata!" he insisted frantically. 

Hokage turned towards the nurse. "I'm sorry, the boy's has problems," he said sincerely. "I promise it won't happen again..." The nurse nodded fearfully before scrambling out of the room. 

"There's nothing wrong with me," grumbled Naruto, crossing his arms before pouting. "I was only protecting Hinata." 

Hokage sighed wearily. "Never mind," he said shaking his head slowly. "It's a long story..." He added silently. In other words too hard for you to process.

Naruto gave him an innocent smile while jumping up and down in excitement. "So what happened?" he paused when he saw Hokage's confused look. "The vote...who won?"

"...." silence filled the air. "I don't know whether you'd like the results or not...but..." the Hokage stopped momentarily, while he drew out a bottle of water and took a gigantic swig. 

"Well..." demanded Naruto waving his arms frantically. "Who won?" he repeated. 

The Hokage whipped his sleave across his mouth before slowly putting away the bottle. He smile warily when he noticed Naruto's impatient expression. 

"She's in," what Naruto didn't react he added, "Kin will be joining the rest of you on the vacation tomorrow. And hopefully you'll learn how to accept her for who she is." 

"Tomorrow morning...you'll be sent to the AWAY...FAR AWAY" he said sighing in relief,"...and begin your journey around the islands." 

"Tomorrow..." 

Note: ya! finally! they getting on the damn ship! ya! me officially 1/3s done! Raises a can of soda. *CHEERS* hehe...me weird. 


	18. Aquamarine Dream

Survival of the Fittest

Note: ya! *celebrates* finally...they're at the sea port! Neji and a bunch of other peeps arrives next chapter! *smiles* 

~*~

*The next morning* 

"Oh my gosh! It's beautiful!" exclaimed Sakura, her eyes widening with delight. The ship was pure white and a blue strip streaked across the middle with the words "Aqua Marine Dream," or "AMD" for short. It really was a dream come true. It had everything...from a swimming pool to their own ball room. The ship gleamed lustrously against the shimmering waves...it was prefect...

Sasuke looked towards Sakura and felt a small smile curve his lips. "I know," he muttered as he moved up to stand right next to her. He nudged Sakura when he saw Naruto and Hinata. "Look," he ordered staring pointedly towards the couple. 

Her eyes twinkled with amusement. Sakura leaned towards Sasuke and whispered in his ear, "They look so cute together!" she giggled softly, "I never thought anyone would ever fall for a guy like Naruto." She ran her hand through her hair, before continuing, "It's kind of strange to picture your friends together like that," she shook her head silently before shrugging it off. "I suppose everyone has a soul-mate...it just takes a matter of time for them to find each other." 

Sasuke frowned slightly. "How do you know you've found the right person?" he asked, trying not to sound too curious. "I always thought of it as a fairy tale...or a myth made up by some pathetic starry eyed romantic. 

Sakura paused for a moment as if trying to contemplate and digest the information. "Well...to tell you the truth I've always believed it," she said quietly. "Someday...I think...I know," she corrected herself. "That the right man would come into my life...someone that I could love and respect. Someone that would return my feelings...and..." she trailed off into silence. 

"And what?" he insisted leaning forwards so he could catch her soft whisper. When Sakura didn't answer, he slid his hand into her and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "I can keep a secret,' he stated calmly. "Besides...who could I tell..." he added quietly, his smile turning slightly bitter. 

Sakura turned towards him a compassionate expression on her face. "Sasuke...look at me," she commanded while she waited for him to look her straight in the eyes. "We care about you...everyone," she said gently. "You'll never be alone as long as we're with you..." noticing Sasuke's unconvinced expression she added, "Well, if it'd make you feel any better, I care about you." 

"What?" he hissed, trying not to look flabbergasted. Why would Sakura care about him? He'd treated her like shit ever since they'd first met. He knew he didn't deserve her trust...or anything from her...

She rolled her eyes. "I said I care about you," she repeated slowly as if speaking to a small child. "You're my friend, and always have been," she added softly. 

Sasuke shook his head. "You're avoiding the question." he stated, tilting an eyebrow in amusement. 

Sakura threw her arms up in frustration and sighed in defeat before continuing, "I want someone that would love me for who I am...not what I look like," she said in a dejected voice. 

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something...however he was cut off when Naruto and Hinata reached them. He shot Naruto a nasty glare before crossing his arms defiantly. 

"Hey!" greeted Sakura while she flung her arms out and hugged them both. "Where were you two?" she teased flashing them a sly smile. "If you guys were a few minutes late...you would have missed the cruise," she said shaking her finger in mock innocence.

Naruto and Hinata both flushed in embarrassment. "We went sigh-seeing!" exclaimed Hinata. "It was so fun!" 

Sakura smirked when she noticed the ring on Hinata's finger. "Are you forgetting something?" she said pointedly down at Hinata's hand. "Let me guess...it just slipped your mind?" 

Hinata blushed again, and raised her hand up so Sakura could look at the ring. "Naruto gave it to me," she said staring at him lovingly. "He said it was a promise ring." 

"What are those words?" 

"Oh those....it saysBound by love and ramen...yours forever...Naruto," she whispered softly, as her fingers became entwined with Naruto's. 

"Ramen?" gaped Sakura looking incredulously at Naruto. "You're...you're..." she stopped...lost for wards. 

"The best," Hinata said quickly, giving Naruto a soft kiss on the cheek. 

Shikamaru and Kin walked up towards them smiling in anticipation. 

"It's going to be great here!" they chimed together while Shikamaru tossed Kin in the air. 

"Well it would be...if she didn't come," hissed Kin glaring at Ino who was walking slowly towards them. "That bitch will just ruin everything!" she declared furiously. 

For some reason Sakura felt defensive. "How could you judge someone you don't know?" she said protectively. Although they were rivals now...she and Ino were still bound by their friendship...their old friendship. 

Everyone's eyes turned on her. Sakura felt slightly disconcerted by their prodding glances. "No really? She could be nice when she wants to be." 

Naruto placed his hand against her forehead. "Are you sure you don't have a fever?" he said looking genuinely concerned. "Maybe we should take you to the doctor or something..." 

"Yea, I think we should," added Shikamaru. "I always thought the day Ino and Sakura stopped arguing...the world would fall to pieces." 

"No, seriously," she insisted trying to convince them. 

"Well...she is pretty nice when she wants to be..." muttered Shikamaru softly, ignoring the disgusted glare that was short his way. "Besides...she's my teammate and..." he paused slightly, "...my friend."

Kin couldn't hide the furious expression on her face. How could Shikamaru say things like that? He was suppose to be solely dedicated to her...and support her in every possible way. "He promised..." she thought before someone stopped her train of thought. 

"What's going on here?" questioned Ino, while she shot Kin a nasty glare. "Why are you guys so quiet?" 

"Never mind," sighed Shikamaru, while he stared at the ship in barely reigned excitement. "Screw the unpleasantries" he snapped waving his hand dismissively. "The ship is about to sail." 

"Hell yea," exclaimed Ino as she quickly unbound her hair. "Let's go...be have to check in." 

Sakura nodded, "Yea...come on..."

The entire group of teenage ninjas walked...no practically ran towards the check in point. However they stopped in shock when they saw a few familiar faces...

...no...a lot of familiar faces...both friend and foe...

~*~

Note: Hope u liked this chapter! Please Review! me wuv reviews XD   



	19. Insinuation of Love?

Survival of the Fittest

Note: HAPPY B-DAY EVA! even though it's actually on Sunday...*smiles* hope u'd like me present! ice skating rocks! especially when it's in the *sunshine state* gags....hehe...don't forget to REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 

~*~

Sasuke felt himself stiffen while his he flexed his fingers before they automatically curled into fists. His eyes narrowed in suspicion before he growled in fury. For some weird reason he felt threatened...although Neji hadn't even moved a muscle. They were so alike...too alike for comfort. His instincts screamed at his to kill...to wash the walls with blood...Neji's blood. 

_What if he likes Sakura?_ He ruthlessly pushed the thought away. Sasuke hoped that it wouldn't ever come to those circumstances. There was no way that unfeeling bastard would ever open up to anyone...much less Sakura. 

A little nagging voice of doubt taunted him, whispering secrets in his head. "You were like that once...cold and indifferent to everyone...but she," he turned towards Sakura. "She changed you...she gave you a soul...melted the ice around your heart. What makes you so sure she wouldn't do the same with him?" 

Sasuke sighed in defeat. He had no choice but to wish for the best...and hopefully someday she'd understand and love him. 

Neji calmly held his ground as he turned slightly to study them each in turn. A taunting smirk played on his lips while he openly ignored Uchilha. That was the point...wasn't it? To piss Uchilha off as much as possible...hopefully enough to provoke him into another fight. 

One might see them as rivals...or as reflections of each other...yet not a perfect reflection. They had both endured a painful childhood...both strived to hone their skills as much as possible. To become the best of the best. 

Neji's eyes widened in surprise when a gorgeous pink haired girl walked cautiously up to him. He let out a cold chuckle. She definitely had guts to want to talk to him...even more to stand a foot or so away from him. Within striking distance. 

"Hey Neji," she greeted studying him carefully. "What are you doing here?" she asked brightly trying to start a conversation. After all...they were practically going to live on the same boat for a few months. It would be wise to become friends...instead of enemies. Sakura shot Sasuke a nervous glance. She knew that he wasn't found of Neji...no...he hated him. She hoped he wouldn't do anything rash. They need to ENJOY this vacation...and nothing...and no one was going to prevent that...

He decided to remained silent studying her with his cool stormy eyes. She was probably just another spoiled brat...another one of those "fake" ninjas. Yet...if she wasn't....why was she hanging out with Uchilha? What was she to him? 

"Maybe going on the cruise," he said shooting her a derisive glance while he made a sweeping gesture towards the ship. "Why else would I be here?" he muttered rolling his eyes dismissively. 

Sakura sighed reluctantly before trying to prod Neji into another conversation. "Damn this guy's sure mysterious," she growled to herself. "I swear...he should seriously try to lighten up. She smirked playfully...she was going to change that. He'd be more then happy to chat by the time she's finished with him.

"So where's the rest of your team?" she pondered not knowing that she was speaking aloud. "I haven't seen Rock Lee or Ten-ten for quite awhile!" she said slowly. Sakura ran her hand through the full length of her silky hair. "I missed them..." she trailed off in surprise when she noticed that Neji's lips were curled in disgust. 

"Well apparently they decided to stop by at the beach," he muttered not bothering to hide the revulsion in his voice. "They were a bit too..."involved" with each other to notice I was gone." 

Sakura's jaw dropped in surprise. "YOU MEAN LEE AND TEN-TEN ARE AN ITEM!" she shrieked in excitement, ignoring Neji who winced in pain. "They'd look so..." she caught herself and tried to find the right words. "so...perfect." 

"Wow...that's descriptive," he grumbled through clenched teeth. He should have scared her off by now. What in the world was she? He had treated her like shit...pushed her away...but she'd just ignored it and kept on persisting. He could even scare his own teammates...and yet he couldn't scare this young girl standing in front of him. 

"Well what do you think about them," she said haughtily, placing her hands on her hips. "And it doesn't include the words "I don't care." 

"Do you always talk so much?" inquired Neji after listening to another few minutes of chattering. "I swear, my ears are going to start bleeding if you don't shut your trap up."

Sakura shot him a annoyed glance, before pretending not to hear a word he'd just said. "Are you going to back away from a challenge?" she taunted matching his stance. "Since you're obviously avoiding the question," she stated calmly. 

Neji growled in frustration...how he longed to wrap his fingers around her slim neck...and twist it...so she would shut the hell up! No...in reality he couldn't hurt her...for some weird reason. When her emerald eyes were fixed upon him...he felt as if she could see through his shields...straight into his soul. 

He sent her her a disconcerting smile which didn't have the effect he wished it did. Since all Sakura did was raised her eyebrows in amusement. "If you really want to know what I think..." he hissed through clenched teeth me motions for her to lean closer. 

Sakura shot him a bewildered look before she reluctantly walked closer...after all...what could he do to her? 

Neji sucked in a deep breath before hollering loudly in her ear, "I DON'T CARE!"

She jumped a foot in the air before she whirled around to glare at Neji, who lay sprawled on the ground laughing his head off. "It's not funny!" she snapped trying to regain her composure. However much to her displeasure she found a small smile tugging at the edges of her lips. Sakura grumbled a few "colorful" curses softly under her breath while she waited impatiently for Neji to get a grip on himself. 

"Feeling better?" she growled in sweet malevolence when he finally recovered. Neji was actually a pretty sweet guy once he warmed up a bit...okay actually a lot. 

"Naturally," he answered giving her his best boyish grin which caused her to stare at him as if he'd just grown another head. Neji felt his eyes widen when he realized what he'd just did. It was foolish to open up to anyone...much less a likely opponent. 

Neji schooled his expression as it returned to it's usual impenetrable mask. He avoided eye contact with Sakura and walked towards the front desk. "You should sign in," he advised without turning around. "The ship will be leaving soon." 

Sakura stared at him looking shocked at her sudden dismissal. She turned towards her friends who were watching her with open curiosity. "Come on...let's sign in..." she suggested calmly, while her head was still trying to digest mercurial attitude. 

After they collected their tickets, they all took one last look at the beautiful ocean...and boat that would be their home for the next few months. Sakura tossed her hair in anticipation, her eyes snapping with excitement. She walked slowly up the red carpet...towards the opening of the ship...with the rest of them following in suit. 

She gasped once again in delight when she saw...

~*~

Note: Hope u liked this chaptie! please review! me luve reviews! thanx a bunch! 


	20. Friends and Accusations

Survival of the Fittest

Note: *sigh* finally...the Neji/Sakura meet! Ya! Poor Sasuke...-__- must be so jealous! hehe...me gonna love the love triangle! Don't forget to Review! REVIEW! 

~*~

The lobby was bedecked from the ceiling to the floor with an assortment of balloons and streamers. The tiles sparkled with the power and intensity of the sea. A few teenagers were slouching comfortably on a bunch of large squishy pink couches. A few that looked strangely familiar...

"Lee?" shrieked Sakura as she ran forward and gave his a warm hug, which caused Ten ten's to blink in surprise. "I missed you!" She flashed him a quick smile that could easily melt the iciest heart. 

"LOOK! IT'S THICK BROWS!" exclaimed Naruto pointing a shaky finger at Lee. When Hinata sent him a confused look, he explained. "We met him awhile ago. He defended us against the Sound Ninjas," stated Naruto cheerfully. "However...naturally I didn't need his help," he bragged to Hinata who was giggling softly. 

Neji muttered something under his breath before plopping down next to them. 

Lee smirked slightly as he returned her hug. "Yea...it's been awhile," he replied hesitantly, silently withering under Ten ten's suspicious glare. "Sakura, I want you too meet my girlfriend Ten Ten," he said in a bruised voice. 

Ten Ten sighed softly as she rolled her eyes in annoyance. Lee was so easy to scare...more so he was the typical guy. She focused her attention towards Sakura and stared at her uncertainly. They had met a few years ago during the Chunin Exam...although they'd never had time to actually get acquainted.

"Sakura," she greeted nervously. She had no idea what this Sakura girl was like...was she a friend or a foe? Ten Ten studied her carefully before offering Sakura her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you," she said stiffly, waiting for Sakura to accept her hand. 

Sakura frowned slightly at Ten Ten's extended hand. A handshake? Wasn't that a bit too formal? She shrugged it off and clasped Ten ten's hand. "It's nice to meet you too," she said hesitantly while her eyes twinkled with enjoyment. "So you and Lee are officially an item?" she stated more then asked calmly. Ten Ten shot Neji a sharp look before nodding in agreement. "That's great!" she exclaimed brightly. "I'm glad for you!" 

Ten Ten blinked in surprise. "You mean...you don't have a crush on him?" she stuttered. 

Sakura shuddered internally before answering. The thought of kissing Lee...even getting kissed by him was just so...WRONG. "No...thankfully not," she said in repulsion trying to keep her stomach down. 

"Well in that case...," Ten Ten eyes sparkled playfully. "I suppose we could be friends After all...the more the merrier...especially when there're pranks involved," she said snickered evilly. 

The boys shuddered with fear. Whatever Ten Ten had in store for them...it definitely wasn't going to be pretty. 

Sakura returned her smile...before snickering softly herself. "Yea...poor them..." she said staring pointedly at the boys. 

Ino smiled," Count me in." She ran her hand through her long silky blonde hair. "I wouldn't miss it for the world!" she exclaimed cheerfully, her eyes sparkling with anticipation. 

"Does it include Ramen?" asked Naruto innocently, while his stomach growled loudly. "You could deck us from head to toe with ramen noodles," he suggested heartily, ignoring the girls who sweat dropped. "I could be your first victim!" he volunteered loudly. "Please..." he begged, "I love ramen!" 

"Naruto...if you're hungry I'll buy you some Ramen later," suggested Hinata, who desperately tried to get his mind of the topic. She turned towards Sakura and nodded slyly. "Count me in," she mouthed. 

"Okay!" he said smiling innocently while clapping his hand cheerfully. "Thanks Hinata!" he exclaimed before giving her a large wet kiss on the cheek. Which made Hinata blush like crazy.

Neji, Lee and Ten Ten shot her a puzzled look that plainly said, "What are they doing? How...how did it happen??" 

Sakura sighed dramatically and waved her hands dismissively. "It's a long story," she muttered. " A very long....story." 

Lee stood up and held out his hand for Ten Ten. "I think we should go now," he said turning slightly so that he could look them directly in the eye. "We should get to our wing," he said cheerfully. 

"We have our own WING!" gapped Ino, trying to gather her bearings. When she saw Lee's arrested look she added, " The Hokage didn't tell us anything," she huffed angrily crossing her arms grumpily. 

Hinata turned towards Ten Ten, "Could you show us the way?" she asked shyly. "I don't want to spend most of the day looking for our rooms," she said nervously. She wasn't usually very social...only with her friends...her very close friends. 

"We'd be glad to," stated Ten Ten gently, shoving Lee ahead of her. "Let's go," she hissed to him, when he started to protest. "This way," she beckoned as she lead the way towards their rooms. 

It seemed like as if they were walking for hours on end. Slowly everything became blurry...and looked about the same. Suddenly Ten Ten and Lee came to an abrupt halt right in front of a silver coated door. 

Lee turned nervously towards them. "There's something we have to tell you before you go in," he muttered exchanging a glance with his girlfriend. "It's really important," he insisted placing his hands in front of himself in self defense when they glared at him.

"What..." grumbled Neji, who was mentally swaying on his feat. It had been such a long day...too long for his taste. First he had to go on this damn vacation...then he had to meat a gorgeous but annoying pink haired girl. "Gorgeous? Where did that come from?" he mentally smacked himself and ruthlessly shoved the thought aside. 

"I'm tired," said Naruto stifling a yawn. "I wanna take a nap," he wined leaning weakly against Hinata. 

"There's a problem with the rooms," said Lee cautiously. When he thought everyone had finally given him their full and devoted attention...he added.

"THERE'S ONLY FOUR BEDROOMS..." hey...they're LARGE oh yea...they also have a common room thinge. 

~*~

Note: Hope you liked this chapter! don't forget to REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

oh yea...the mysterious stranger...you won't hear from him until really late in the story...so try not to forget him XD 


	21. Rainbow Sticks

Survival of the Fittest

Note: me going on vacation! won't be back 4 a week or so! Oh yea...read me new fic: Pain of Love. Don't forget to REVIEW! REVIEW!

Pain of Love Summary: Sasuke has left the village to join the Sound Ninjas. Would he be prepared to live a life as a missing-nin? What would happen if Sakura is a hunter-nin whose mission is to destroy him? Would love overcome duty? Or would this be the end of Sasuke? 

~*~

"What do you mean there's only four rooms!" exploded Ino her fingers tightening to claws. "There's no way in hell I'm sharing a room with that BITCH!" she screeched pointing an accusing finger at Kin. "I'll rather die!" 

"That can be arranged," snapped Kin, her eyes gleaming maliciously. "After all..." she said flicking her nails casually. "It isn't like anyone would notice... Actually on the most part...they would be relieved." 

Sakura winced slightly. That last statement was below the belt. There was no reason Kin had to be so cruel...Ino had her share of problems throughout her life. She didn't need to listen to any of this shit." 

Ino ground her teeth together in fury. "What makes you think anyone might miss you?" she shot back, crossing her arms defiantly. "It isn't like as if any of your friends would miss you," she said mockingly. "Then again...you don't have any."

"Well at least I have someone that cares about me," said Kin while she hung onto Shikamaru's arm in an almost possessive manner. "II dare you to name one person that actually trusts you...is actually your friend."

Ino growled in fury, while she shot Sakura an sad look. "It matters not...I don't need anyone." 

"Or better said...you don't have anyone. Besides...who would want to go out with an ugly...shrieking harpy?" continued Kin who smirked with triumph just noticed Ino's vulnerability. "Oh don't worry," she said in mock innocence. "I'm sure there are many players out there that would love to have a lay with a slut like yourself." 

Shikamaru watched the whole argument hesitantly. "That's enough Kin," he whispered softly tugging her arm gently. "Just drop it." For some reason he felt bad...almost guilty when he saw tears gather in Ino's eyes. He wanted to make everything better for her...to wipe away her tears and pain...and see her smile again. 

"I'm right aren't I," she hissed cruelly, feeling elated when she saw tears flow freely down Ino's face. "You know it's true...that no one would ever love you...you were destined to be alone. Always..." 

She raised her hand and snapped it hard against Kin's cheek. "Hold your tongue Bitch...or you might lose "accidentally" lose it," she threatened. 

Ino sucked in a deep breath before she stared deeply into Kin's dark onyx eyes. "You know nothing about me..." she growled trying to should like her usual self. "You might be able to fool the others...but I know the truth...I know that you're up to something...that you aren't who you pretend to be. You don't understand what it means to love...you've lived among the traitors for too many years. Even if you don't mean it...you act like them." 

Kin gapped at Ino in shock...her mouth opening and closing like a fish. Who would have though that...that...slut would dare slap her! And have the audacity to insult her like that! 

Ino roughly shoved aside Kin while she all but ran towards the nearest room. The door slammed with such a forced the walls shook with the aftershock. However...they could hear Ino trashing the room in deadly rage...and could hear her...crying.

The group exchanged an uneasy look. "Why did you do that?" murmured Hinata weakly. "She didn't do any harm...and you didn't have to be so cruel..." 

Sakura nodded in agreement. "Ino's just being Ino...she's always like that," she said evenly. "If you want to survive this cruise...you'll have to learn how to tolerate her. Since the next time you insult her..." Sakura paused for a few seconds before continuing, "You're insulting us. She's our friend and we won't stand back and watch her get hurt." 

Unknown to everyone...Shikamaru had slipped softly away...and was heading towards the room that Ino now currently occupied. 

Ten-Ten nodded absently. "I suppose so...after all...that argument was completely pointless. I agree with Sakura...as long as you both argue...and hurt each other. You'll have to deal with us...all of us," she said shooting a glare at Lee, who instantly agreed heartily. 

"Enough of this melodrama," snapped Neji, who had watched the whole argument in silence. "Like you said...we still have to decide what to do about the rooms." The others nodded in agreement. "I propose that we draw sticks," he said shrugging casually. 

"Sounds great to me," replied Sakura, sending Neji a thankful smile. "How about this...there will be tens sticks that are colored a specific color," she paused...waiting to see if there were any questions. When no one answered...she continued, "This room," she said pointing towards the first room, "Would be for any of the contestants that picked the blue stick." 

"And those," she said pointing towards the other three doors, "Are the pink, yellow, and lavender rooms." Sakura hesitated for a second before turning towards Neji. "Do you happen to have any sticks?" she asked awkwardly. 

Neji rolled his eyes while he reached into his pocket and drew out a bundle of sticks. "Here," he said quietly, carefully avoiding Sakura's curious glance. 

lol...why in the hell in Neji carrying sticks?! 

"Pick one," she said looking elated. "Come on," she urged when no one moved. Eventually they came up...one by one and picked a stick. And these were the results: 

Since Ino and Shika aren't going present...they'd get the remaining votes." 

Sasuke: blue

Neji: blue

Sakura: blue

Naruto: yellow

Hinata: yellow

Ten-ten: Lavender

Lee: Lavender

Shikamaru: Pink hehe...poor shika...has 2 survive in a PINK room 

Ino: Pink

Kin: Pink 

~*~

Meanwhile in the room: 

Shikamaru bravely leaned forward and grasped the doorknob. He had to do something...eh couldn't stand it hearing Ino cry like that. Ino had always been strong...had always gotten them through everything. It was hard seeing her being hurt and in pain. 

He close his eyes sadly. Especially when the pain was caused by his girlfriend. 

"I'll make it up to her...somehow..." he thought slowly, as he gently pushed open the door. "We've been friends for such a long time...I don't want to lose her over some girl." 

Shikamaru stepped into the room and....

~*~

Note: Well...that's all for today! sorry it's so short....me promise to make me chapters longer. Don't forget to REVIEW! REVIEW! 

oh yea...check out me new story...PAIN OF LOVE

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD


	22. Glass Shards Part 1

Survival of the Fittest

Note: dumdee dumdee dum...me bored...XD Don't forget to REVIEW! REVIEW! 

~*~

Shikamaru's feet were frozen to the ground, while his mouth was hanging open in shock. The whole room was...so trashed that it was impossible to recognize it. And the glass...all those sharp shards of pain and horror...was lying upon the floor drenched in a dark red pool. He took in a deep breath and leaned forward to get a better look. 

"Blood...so much blood upon the ground..." 

What could have happened? Did someone come in and attack Ino? Whose blood was it? Shikamaru couldn't help but feel sick inside. He couldn't stand it if Ino was hurt...it was his fault. If only he had stopped Kin from saying all those lies about Ino...none of this would have happened.

"Ino? Where are you?" he asked softly. Shikamaru gave the room a shrewd and calculation glance. She had to be here...there was no other way out...was there? He automatically turned towards the window...as if he thought he would see Ino jump down the balcony. 

His eyes flashed with realization, while he trudged carefully through the room. The only place she could have gone...the balcony. During one of their missions...Ino had this obsession with watching the stars...the moon...and the sun. When he asked her why...all she said was, "It's the only place I feel safe in...this is where I belong." 

Shikamaru slowly pushed open the door that separated the balcony from the room. He stopped shortly when he noticed Ino. She was soaked in blood and had a piece of glass in her hand. Her eyes were wild with pain and sorrow. 

He hesitated for a second before stepping through the door. However he regretted his hasty actions almost instantly. Ino had jumped up in surprise and was staring at him with a predator's intensity. Shikamaru suppressed a shiver. Ino was holding the shard so tightly her hand was bleeding profoundly. 

She stared at him without any sign of recognition. Something was wrong with her. Shikamaru had never once seen Ino behave like this. She was strong...but now...she was...was just...different. 

"Ino...put that down," he said motioning towards the shard. When Ino didn't move he added, "Come on...just put that down so no one could get hurt." 

Ino shot him a disgusted look. All the pain...the hatred...the sorrow that she's suppressed all theses years finally snapped. She had enough with holding back her emotions. 

"No..." she replied almost too calmly. "I don't want to..." 

Shikamaru looked at her nervously. "Ino...you aren't feeling well right now...you need some rest," he said eyeing the shard nervously. "Your hand..." he stuttered, pointing at her blood soaked hand. 

Ino looked down as if she hadn't noticed the cut before now. She shrugged it off. "You think this is bad? Well how about this?" she snapped slashing her left arm. "I had enough with you and your damn sentiments. All of you!" 

"There's so much pain...I can't get it out," she whimpered softly. "It's burning inside of me...can't stop it...can't control it." She slammed her fist against the fence. "I hate you! Why can't you just leave me alone!" she cried furiously. 

"You all hate me...from Sakura down to Naruto. No one cares about me! You wouldn't give a damn if if died would you?" she screeched causing the hair on his arms to stand on end. "Answer me! Why?!" she whispered breaking down into tears. 

"Ino...I don't hate you," replied Shikamaru sincerely. "You're my friend...and teammate..." 

"Oh really?" she snapped staring at him straight in the eye. "Then how come none of you bothered arguing with your bitch of a girlfriend when she dissed me?" she retorted coldly. "It's obvious who you care about more..." 

Shikamaru decided that the wisest thing to do at the moment would be to remain silent. It was true that he cared about Kin...after all she was his girlfriend. But...Ino...he cared about her too. They were friends...and have been through so much together. Ino was always the strongest one on their team...and the most energetic. She always had great ideas and a bright attitude. 

But now...he finally understood her...finally figured out what lay beneath that cool facade of hers. It was her soul...that bore the scars that had been thrown at her. It had been her pride that held her together...and today...Kin had destroyed it. 

"I care about you and Kin," he said evenly. "Ino I'm not going to warn you again...I want you to put that shard down. NOW!" his voice cracked like a whip. 

Shikamaru slowly walked towards Ino. It seemed like as if it took forever for him to reach her. He was offering her a escape from her pain...a retribution. 

Ino flinched while staring at him with fearful eyes. "Stay away from me!" she demanded backing up against the railing. She held the shard protectively in front of her. 

"If you don't back up now...I...I will...kill myself," she said shakily, her eyes fixed on Shikamaru. "I mean it..." 

Shikamaru shuddered once again. The person that stood before him wasn't the person that he knew...she wasn't Ino. Something was wrong with her. It was all Kin's fault! She had pushed Ino beyond the edge and it was going to be damn hard to bring her back. 

He hesitated for a moment...giving himself time to calculate the distance between them. Then he pounced for the shard...straining to pry it out of Ino's fingers. "Ino! Let go!" he heard himself yell. 

Ino screamed in fury and fear, while they rolled across the ground. 

Shikamaru grimaced in pain when the glass cut into his fingers...however he didn't loosen his grip. "When in the hell did you get so strong?" he said looking shocked. Ino's' grip was so tight...it was practically impossible to force her to release it. 

Although he knew he was going to regret it later, he pushed Ino up against the wall and slammed his knee into her stomach. Ino groaned and bent down in pain...while loosening her grip...just enough so he could pry it off.

Ino recovered almost instantly and threw a punch at his face. Shikamaru turned a second too late and the punch made contact. He grunted in pain while the glass shard flew through the air and landed on the bed. 

Both he and Ino dove for the shard...however Shikamaru was faster. "Got it," he whispered softly, while he grabbed Ino's arm and pinned her down. 

"Let go of me!" she screamed struggling futilely against him. 

"Shut up!" he snapped, roughly placing his hand against her mouth. "Ino snap out of it!" he commanded, trying to shake some sense into her. "What is wrong with you?!" he demanded furiously. 

Ino stared at him with tear stained eyes, and whispered, "I...want...to die...there's no point in living..." 

Shikamaru gapped at her in shock before he felt something hard collide with the back of his head knocking him unconscious. Before the darkness enveloped him...his lasts thoughts were... 

"Ino...please...don't...go....I...I...need you..." 

~*~

Note: How was that? I was watching the news the other day sadly...they don't have cable at hotels *pouts* neways me saw this episode on suicide and decided that it would be a pretty fascinating chapter...

Oh well...me bored...IM me if you like...

Don't forget to read: 

Pain of Love: 

Sasuke has left the village to join the Sound Ninjas. Would he be prepared to live a life as a missing-nin? What would happen if Sakura is a hunter-nin whose mission is to destroy him? Would love overcome duty? Or would this be the end of Sasuke? 


	23. Glass Shards Part 2

Survival of the Fittest

Note: umm...not much...a typical boring day *smiles* me wanna see more episodes of NARUTO! *grumble* only seen up to the 40th episode. -_- If anyone out there's Japanese...teach me a few words...pretty please XD me wanna learn! 

~*~

Shikamaru felt the light shining against his face. He released a soft moan of pain before slowly opening his eyes...and gaped in shock. He was in one of those steel rooms on the ship...it resembled something much like a prison. "What happened?" he asked trying to clear the fog that was clouding his mind. 

He was sitting in a cold metal chair and had metal chains tied around his arms and legs...preventing any sort of escape. Almost out of habit Shikamaru glanced around in search of a door...a window...an exit. 

Instead he found himself staring into the cold and bitter eyes of his friends. 

"Well are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to help me get out of here?" he inquired furiously, holding out his hands pointedly staring at the chains. 

"Guys? What's wrong?" he questioned nervously when they didn't move a muscle. 

The room remained silent...while they each glared at him with such hatred. Shikamaru shuddered lightly...if he didn't know any better he would have sworn by the way they were acting...they were planning to eat him alive. 

"How could you?" snapped Sakura, pushing away from Sasuke and Neji's restraining arms. "I thought you cared about her! How could you do such a thing to her?!" she cried while angry tears trickled down her cheeks. 

Shikamaru opened his mouth to defend himself...however when Sasuke and Neji both shot him a dangerous look...he decided it would be best to remain silent. 

Hinata couldn't help but feel furious. Normally she had a pretty calm temperament...however this was just too much for her to handle. She stepped up within arms reach of Shikamaru whispered, "Go to hell you bastard..." before she bitch slapped him. 

"I can't believe we were stupid enough to think of you as a friend," he spat. Lee wrapped his arms protectively around Ten Ten. "What are you going to do next? Break every girl that you see?" 

"What did I do?" demanded Shikamaru with mounting anger. "I never touched anyone!" he replied defensively. 

"What did you do?!" shirked Sakura losing all her self control. "You destroyed Ino! We heard her cries through the door. You tried to rape her you bastard! And when she refused...you...attacked her!" she snapped, holding up a piece of glass. 

Sasuke stood up and walked silently up to Shikamaru. "Don't bother lying," he said slowly. "We tested the glass and found your fingerprints on it...and traces of both of your blood." 

"When we found you...you were lying on top of Ino holding a shard of glass," added Neji stepped up next to Sasuke. 

Shikamaru shot them a panicked look. "Ino...is she alright?" he asked nervously, wringing his hands in anticipation. "Is she...." he paused trying to force the words out of his throat. 

"No..." 

Shikamaru sighed with relief. At least she was alright...that was all that mattered...wasn't it? But now...he had to worry about his own hide...since his friends weren't going to be merciless. 

"Where is she?" he demanded quietly. "Take me to her..."

"No..." growled Naruto, dropping his cheerful facade. "Why should we? So you could get another go at her? And maybe even succeed this time?!" 

Sakura stood up next to him and added, "That's right...like I've said before...Ino's our friend...and anyone that messes with her would have to deal with us." 

"That's right!" chirped Hinata while she moved up to stand next to Sakura. "If you want her...you'll have to get through us," she said stiffly, tossing her head defiantly. 

Sasuke nodded in agreement while they formed a human wall blocking the door. Neji walked up to Shikamaru and gutted him in the stomach. "You're suppose to treat girls with respect..." he hissed his eyes flashing with anger. 

Ten Ten and Lee both gave him the finger and spat at his feet. "Go to hell...tomorrow...you'll pay...tomorrow night..." 

"I told you...I didn't do anything!" Shikamaru cried anxiously. "Besides why would I want to do that to Ino? Kin's my girlfriend!" he said panicky. His heart caught in his throat at Sakura's next words. 

"She was...but no more" 

"But...but...I'm innocent...I wouldn't do that to her! I have honor!" 

"You just keep thinking that," replied Ten Ten sweetly. "Especially tomorrow...we're all going to have some FUN with you..." Shikamaru was going to pay dearly for hurting Ino. They were going to see to it...they were going to rectify his perverted nature...once and for all. 

"Ask Ino then!" he said quickly. "She'd tell you the truth..." Shikamaru paused when he saw their bitter expressions. 

"Ino isn't well at the moment...she's in a comma," spat Sakura giving him the death glare. "And it's all your fault...we were foolish...thinking that you actually went in there to cheer her up." Sakura's eyes hardened. "instead you went inside and forced yourself on her." 

Shikamaru slid helplessly back against his chair. It was hopeless...they were going to kill him...he was sure of it. And to top it off...he was innocent. They had surrendered their trust in him...and wouldn't believe anything a word that he uttered. 

He had only been trying to help Ino. She wasn't feeling right in the head...and was almost suicidal. He had no choice but to act as he did...or else...he would have lost her...lost something very precious to him. 

"What are the chances she'd survive?" he asked suddenly, turning towards Sakura. 

Sakura remained silent ignoring his question. She exchanged an uneasy glance with Hinata and Ten Ten before replying, "The doctor said she has a fifty/ fifty chance of surviving." 

Shikamaru sighed mentally. The odds weren't on their side...but he knew that it would work...somehow...it had to. He winced once again when Sakura continued. 

"A fifty/fifty chance of her body surviving..." she said stiffly, bowing her head in pain. "The odds of her returning back to normal would be a mere two percent."

"Two percent?!" 

~*~

Note: how was it? it's a bit on the short side...since me brain dead today XD don't forget to REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 

Oh yea...check out me other fic: 

Pain of Love: 

Sasuke has left the village to join the Sound Ninjas. Would he be prepared to live a life as a missing-nin? What would happen if Sakura is a hunter-nin whose mission is to destroy him? Would love overcome duty? Or would this be the end of Sasuke? 


	24. Pithy Arguments

Survival of the Fittest: 

Note: special thanx ta Magical Fox for teaching me a few words in Japanese...XD you should have been there ta see me bro's confused look...hehe...

~*~

Sakura slammed open the door with savage energy, while she stomped furiously into her room. The two boys followed meekly behind her...secretly wondering why they were afraid of her. After all...they were way stronger then she'd ever become...

However when they got a fistful of Sakura's cold and bitter glaze they backed down in fear. Damn...why were women so scary when they're pissed? Especially Sakura...that glare could have burned a man alive...

"I swear! I'm going to kill that bastard!" she practically screamed, causing the boys to wince. 

Sasuke rolled his eyes with annoyance. No matter how pissed Sakura was...he knew she wouldn't do such a thing...it just wasn't her. He watched with a hint of amusement when she shredded the pillow. It wasn't often he saw this side of Sakura...and he liked what he saw...

"How could he be so cruel! It's INO! She didn't deserve it..." she trail off sadly, wiping a tear from her face. "Ino can't die...not now..." 

Neji studied Sakura with growing curiosity. How in the name of hell could she be seething with fury one second and in tears the next? He didn't understand women...they were just so unpredictable. 

He reached towards the tissue box and offered Sakura a tissue...which she accepted with a smile. 

Sakura loudly blew her nose and reluctantly started pacing once again. "I don't understand why he'd do such a thing? I never thought he was that kind of person..." she said thoughtfully. 

"What do you think?" she asked turning towards Sasuke and Neji. "Do you think he was telling the truth?" 

Neji plopped down on an empty couch and leaned comfortably back. He shrugged dismissively, "Does it matter whether or not he truly did it?" he replied casually, ignoring the started glare that was sent his way. "There's enough evidence for me to decide..."

Sakura sighed and turned towards Sasuke. "What do you think Sasuke-kun?" 

He abruptly tore his glare from the ground and focused it on Sakura. "As much as I hate to admit it...I agree with Neji..." 

"So both of you think he's guilty..." pressed Sakura, shooting them both her most serious glare. "Don't you think we might have been a bit harsh on him?" she said hesitantly. "We didn't even give him a chance to explain..." 

"You're too soft-hearted," snapped Neji, pushing himself off the couch. He faced Sakura and stared deeply into her eyes. "We don't need to waste time giving him another chance to lie to us." 

"He doesn't deserve anything from us...much less our trust..." he exclaimed his cold gray eyes locking with her emerald ones. "Only one chance...and that's it...he deserves every ounce of his punishment...everything..." 

Sasuke slammed his fist against the wall. With a growl of fury he exclaimed, "Sakura's right...in some way..." he said reluctantly. "I propose that we prolong his punishment until Ino wakes up..." 

"That way...we'd have proof whether or not he'd been lying to us..." 

"And what are the chances she'd even remember anything?" retorted Neji. "You heard the doctor...she has a two percent chance of returning back to normal..." 

"What if he's innocent?"

"What if he isn't," Neji snapped furiously. "What if he tried to force himself on someone again? Would you take that risk? Allow everyone on the damn ship to be at risk because you're not sure?" 

"We could keep him under tight security..." replied Sasuke, "He wouldn't have a chance of escaping..."

"And who's willing to do that?" he retorted. "Are you volunteering to stand guard for the rest of the trip? Since I'm not going to waste my time doing such mundane and boring tasks."

"Unlike you...I have a life..." 

Sasuke ground his teeth in anger while he wisely remained silent. 

"That's enough!" growled Sakura, shoot both of them a death glare. "Could you guys PLEASE stop bickering!" she practically shouted, her eyes flashing with fury. "We're suppose to be taking about Shikamaru here!" 

"Why can't you too just get along for once!" she hissed. "On this ship we're all a TEAM and we're suppose to work together...not against each other!" 

"So what do you propose we do?" shot Sasuke, turning towards Sakura. "After all...you must have some plan..." 

Sakura hesitated. "I think we should wait until Ino recovers," she muttered thoughtfully. "It would break Ino's heart if we destroyed him when he's actually innocent..." 

"We should take turns guarding him..." 

"But..." began Neji, when he looked into Sakura's pleading eyes he relented. For some reason...this girl brought out a different side of him. She made him weak...he felt so helpless around her...like as if she controlled his heart and soul. He rolled his eyes in disgust, but muttered gruffly, "All right...I agree..."

Sakura sent them both a bright smile and hugged them gentle. "You guys are the best!" she exclaimed, rushing out of the room to tell Hinata and Naruto the news. 

Sasuke and Neji both stared at the door in shock. Did Sakura just HUG them? It was so absurd...so weird...

Yet...it felt so right....

~*~

Note: sorry...that chapter was so short...i just got this great idea for the next chapter...and wanted ta finish this one...

oh yea...dont' forget to check out me other fic! REVIEW! REVIEW! XD

PAIN OF LOVE: Sasuke has left the village to join the Sound Ninjas. Would he be prepared to live a life as a missing-nin? What would happen if Sakura is a hunter-nin whose mission is to destroy him? Would love overcome duty? Or would this be the end of Sasuke? 


	25. Author's Note

Author's Note: 

since me don't wanna get alot flamez for da next chapter...

wa ideas do ya think is da best?

Ino wakez up...and tellz da rest of dem thad Shiikaz innocent

Shika findz a way out da ship

Kin discoverz that Shikaz innocent

or Shika diez *evil laughter* 

or something happenz ta Shika ba he doesn't die...*mysterious stranger *

XD me brain dead...just got me schedule and died...*sigh* so sad...me hate me classes...

well...let me noe...thanx 


	26. Dreamscape

Survival of the Fittest

Note: OMG skewl starting...me so dead! *hehe* i'm so gonna get lost on de first day...XD

~*~

*dreamscape*

_"No...no..." screamed Ino clasping her hands over her mouth in horror. There was something ahead of her...something so cruel...so dark...so evil. It loomed over her like a shadow enveloping her in it's gentle embrace. _

_Promises...broken promises about fame and power...to finally be able to live the life she wanted. The life she'd always deserved..._

_Death was waiting...staring at her with it's opaque eyes. Slowly...yet ever so slowly, it reached towards her...trying to devour her life...her soul. It's freezing breath chilled her...causing her to shiver in fear. _

_She was wearing a long tattered black cloak that swirled around her feet. Her long black hair swirled with deadly intensity around her, shining with power. Ino gulped...so this was death's mistress...the one that gathered all the souls to the unknown veil...to an unknown world. _

_hint: remember this...me making Death a person...since she's show up once again when they get on the island...SO DO NOT FORGET! XD) _

_It had been so easy talking about death...pretending that it would rectify and ease her pain. That it would somehow release her from her prison..._

_But now...when death was only a couple hand-spans away...fully in her reach...Ino knew she wasn't ready. She had too many things to accomplish in her life...to many unfulfilled dreams. She couldn't die...not yet...not until..._

_...not until Shikamaru was in her grasp...until she finally surrendered her innermost feelings to him. When he finally grasped the concept that she loved him beyond words..._

_It had hurt watching Shikamaru fall for another girl, especially since the one was Kin. What did she have that I don't? Ino's always been there for Shikamaru every since they were on the same team. And they've been through so much together...so much pain and glory. All those memories would always surface in her mind...those memories with Shikamaru. _

_Then again...Ino had been chasing Sasuke for years. Well which girl wouldn't? Even now...Ino had to admit Shikamaru would come in a poor second next to him...and so would every other man...save for Neji. But...she felt this connection with Shikamaru...like a small flame that warmed the darkest corners of her heart whenever they talked...it was like as if they were made for each other..._

_Soul mates..._

_Is there such a thing? Or is it just a romantic illusion in fantasies? The ones where people always live happily ever after...(*gag* me hate DISNEY MOVIES...*shudder* always so happy...hehe that was random) _

_Or was there such a thing? A bond that chained a couple together through out their life? One that remains even after death...More importantly...was Shikamaru her SOUL MATE?_

_Ino continued to back away in fear. Death was edging closer and closer by the second...if she didn't do something now...she'd be history...gone like the wind...nothing more then a memory. _

_She felt something hard behind her and released a wail of fear and frustration. She was trapped...no where to run...to escape. Ino smirked in self pity. Now she understood the meaning, "Trapped between a rock and a hard place..." _

_Was she up for a fight? Especially one against Death's mistress? Ino know she had the strength to fight against a normal adversary...and foe that was human. But...but...how could she escape death? There had to be a way..._

_*Love will lead the way...you're time isn't up yet..." _

_Ino strained her ears to make out the words. What was she saying? That Ino didn't have to fight her? That she would be safe? _

_"You're one of the rare cases....the ones that given a choice to live or die..." a cold encompassing voice whispered. "You aren't hurt physically...but the wounds on your soul are bleeding..." The dark mistress paused for moment before continuing, "Heal them...or else you won't survive..." _

_"But...but...what can I do?" asked Ino shakily. _

_The raven haired women raised her hand and pointed at both of the doors. "One of them leads so salvation...to your love one," she muttered quietly pointing at the bright, sparkly door. "The other leads you to your dreams...and offers you a chance to rest..." she said pointing at the dark pine door. _

_"It is your choice...choose wisely..." she whispered slowly fading into the darkness. "A word of caution...we will meet again in the future...with one of your friends. Death is calling...BEWARE..." _

_Ino stared at the spot here she disappeared. Then she carefully studied both of the doors. Ino took a deep breath and turned towards the shining door. She knew she was making the right choice...promises of her future were at stake...she wasn't going to die...not yet..._

_She was going to LIVE...for Shikamaru...for her true love..._

_And that BITCH Kin is going down!!!_

_~*~_

_Note: How was that? Once she openz that door she'd wake up and become her normal self...and so on. Me gonna make something happen to Shikamaru the next chapter...Don't worry ya Sakura/Sasuke/Neji fanz me didn't forget about them! me'll write bout da triangle as soon as me finish w/ da whole Shika/Ino rape accusations thinge...XD _


	27. Kidnapped

Survival of the Fittest

Note: *sigh* me bored...XD neways...me admit me don't noe shit bout Naruto...especially bout the Hokage junk stuff *smiles* and da story is a bit weird since itz AU...and since me sux at depicting de characterz...

~*~

Shikamaru paced around his cell. The chains restrained his movements and prevented him from doing any of his shadow attacks. He frowned. It was weird feeling so defenseless...so weak...

He stared at the steel bars apprehensively. What were they planning to do to him? He rolled his eyes in disgust. It was so damn annoying! Why was he was the one that's always stuck in the difficult spots? First he had to fight a GIRL during the Chunnin exam. Then he had to be accused of assaulting Ino...

Now he understood a deeper meaning to the word, "Tough Luck." Shikamaru sighed depreciatively. It seemed as if it was his fate to have bad luck with women. His acerbic tastes and attitude were often a turn off, while the everything he did seemed to be used against him.

He made a face. It was absurd...the idea that he would actually force himself on Ino, of all people. They've known each other forever! And besides...he already had a girlfriend...he wouldn't dare sink that low. Shikamaru clenched his fingers together so hard his nails were biting painfully into his skin. 

...Ino...

Shikamaru couldn't picture life without her. She'd always been so strong...so independent. He paused, all anger forgotten. What changed her? In the past, they'd all anonymously selected her as their team captain. She was born to be a leader. 

All theses years, she's actually been hiding from herself. Shikamaru's eyes widened in realization. She's been pretending...that all the pain and humiliation didn't matter...that she could bury it inside of her. So that she would appear impenetrable...and strong.

And...it took only a few words to break her...to destroy her... Shikamaru ruthlessly buried the thought. Ino was going to be alright...she had to be...

He slouched uncomfortably against the hard steel walls of his prison, while he glared painfully at the ground. In a way it was his fault that Ino's in a comma. If he'd done something to stop Kin...if only...

...he had the guts to stand up to his girlfriend...if only he'd understood the risks...

Shikamaru closed his eyes, his face etched with pain. If only there was something he could do...so he could rectify and ease some of the guilt that flowed deeply in his veins. 

A dark figure emerged quietly from the shadows. He was wearing a dark hooded cape and soft black leather boots. His eyes...were the color of blood...the color of death itself. The mysterious figure had a disheveled sweep of onyx hair, and his lips were twisted into a cruel smile. 

Shikamaru turned around a stifled a gasp of fear and shock. The man looked like Sasuke...the resemblance was uncanny. The dark hair...the Sharingan eyes. The only difference would be his expression, Sasuke's was usually cold and emotionless. However this man's was sadistic and evil...like as if he enjoyed seeing other withering at his feet in pain...

He swallowed, while he studied the figure nervously. "Who are you..." he managed to choke out. "What do you want?" Shikamaru nervously, while he backed slowly away. There was something about this stranger that scared him...his aura was so powerful...

The Sasuke-look alike smirked cruelly. "My name is...Itachi..." 

He felt something hard collide with his skull. wow...Shika sure getz hit in the back of da head alot XD The last thing Shikamaru remembered was seeing that sadistic smile before darkness enveloped him. 

~*~

*Meanwhile*

Sakura sighed sadly, while she reached out and hooked her hair behind her ear. She stood up and turned to Hinata, who looked up cautiously. "I want some time alone..." she muttered before heading towards her room. 

"Are you alright Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto. "You've been too quiet today..." 

"Yea," Sakura forced a smile. "I'm fine...never been better."

Naruto accepted her reply and sat down next to Hinata, who instantly cuddled against him. "I think Sasuke and Neji should accompany you..." 

"I don't know why...but something feels off..." 

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Are you implying that I'm too weak to take care of myself?" she snapped. "I seriously doubt there're any rapists on the ship that would be thick headed enough to attack me..." 

Neji stood up and walked towards her. "I think that's a great idea," he said with forced cheerfulness. "Besides...I need to get something from my room," he added offhandedly, ignoring the death glare that Sakura sent him. Neji turned towards the group. "I think that it'd be best if we go in groups from now on..." 

Sasuke nodded in agreement. "There's a safety in numbers..." 

"But...but..." 

Neji held up a hand and motioned for Sakura to be quiet. "Look...we're not implying that you're week," he said slowly. "As a matter of fact...you're one of the strongest people I've ever met," he said dryly. _Especially when you're angry... _

"The point is that it's better being safe then sorry," snapped Sasuke, rolling his eyes impatiently. "Whether you like it or not, we're comming with you," he said stiffly. "And that's final." 

Sakura pursed her lips but didn't argue. "There...that's better," muttered Neji, luckily Sakura was too distracted to hear him. Sasuke snorted at the comment, and gently pushed Sakura out of the room. 

Sasuke shot Neji a disgusted look before following a grumpy Sakura towards their room. The look clearly said, "Stay away from her...she's mine..." 

Neji ignored him, while caused Sasuke to growl in fury._ That baka's so annoying! He actually thinks that I"m interested in Sakura...what a joke! There's no way in heaven or hell I'd fall for her..._

_Or would I? Naw...it's impossible...I'm not capable of loving anyone..._

Sakura had her arms crossed and was half stomping towards her room. She shot a glare at Neji and was surprised to see that he was deep in thought. _What's he thinking about? He looks kinda cute..._

OMG...did I just say that Neji was cute? Sakura shook off the thought. She was going crazy...and the current events weren't helping... Sakura shot a look at Sasuke and saw him staring at Neji, his eyes dark with anger. What was going on with them? 

Things were so weird...so unpredictable lately...

Sakura sighed before reaching out to grasp the handle...and flung open the door. 

~*~

Note: Sorry...this chapter is a bit on da short side...Me didn't have time ta write a long one *SMILES* newayz...skewl startz in less then a day *moanz* me so gonna die...

Don't forget ta REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	28. Blood of my Blood

Survival of the Fittest

Note: *sigh* skewl just started...me stares at a large pile of homework/books it starts to topple over. "ARRRGG!" runs away in fear...XD me sad. Skewl just kills everything...

Oh ya...hey Kavah? did ya actually get into CALCULUS! AND ALL HONOR CLASSES?! *faintz* you craxy! how in the hell id ya get in? more so skip so many math classes? -_-; lol...oh yea, say hi ta Quyen for us, she goes ta da same skewl as you.

Hey ami, ya should read Naruto fanfic! laxy laxy! ya too obsessed w/ Harry Potter! i can't believe ya were so quiet at skewl! 

AVA! long time noe chat! I haven't talked ta ya at all since skewl started...well not alot...call me! 

~*~

Sakura frowned. If she didn't know any better, she would have sworn she'd kept the lights on. She casually shrugged it off, after all, it wasn't important was it? Most of the room lay hidden among the shadows, while a faint aroma caught her attention. 

It smelled like roses...fresh roses. 

Sasuke moved forward to stand next to her. He couldn't help but notice that Sakura had turned slightly pale and was staring nervously into the shadows. What could scare her? She should know that he'd protect her with her life. He paused. When he was young he'd been taught about honor and diligence. It would be a disgrace for him to let one of his companions die...especially when it was Sakura. 

"What's wrong?" asked Neji, moving to stand on the other side of her. "Are you alright?" he said cautiously, his eyes fixed on her face. "You don't look so well..." 

Although Neji would never admit it...he cared about Sakura. He smirked. She was a single flame in the darkness, always so strong...so different. Every person he'd ever met had been intimidated by him one way or another. Or they wanted him for power. But Sakura hadn't...she didn't see him as a tool. She saw him as Neji...nothing else. 

He gently squeezed Sakura's arm and tugged her towards the couches, carefully turning on the lights. "I think you should sit down..." he broke off when he caught a glimpse of something red lying on the table. 

Neji leaned forward and studied the object. His brows rose so high it almost disappeared altogether in his hair. It was a rose...a crystal red rose. But...there was something wrong with it...something that he couldn't place his finger on. 

Sasuke growled when he saw the rose. For some unknown reason, it stirred up memories in him...old memories that he had ruthlessly buried when his clan had been murdered. 

He shot a look at Sakura, and was surprised to find a dreamy but scared expression on her angelic face. Sasuke's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Why was she so happy? It was like...as if she'd expected this...as if...she wanted this...to happen...

"Do you know who sent it?" he questioned, carefully keeping his emotions carefully leashed. Sasuke knew in his heart, if Sakura likes another man, he would tear him to pieces. Sakura was his, they were made for each other...it was their destiny. 

Sakura hesitated before shaking her head slowly from side to side. However under Neji's watchful glaze, he noticed that she was averting her glaze. "Are you sure?" he persisted. 

She nodded once again. "I've never met him before..." she said truthfully, she turned towards Neji then Sasuke. "I've never seen his face before..." 

"But...has he ever contacted you before?" questioned Sasuke, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Has he ever...hurt you?" he forced out the words slowly. 

Sakura's eyes widened. "No! He wouldn't do that!" she clasped her hand over her mouth in shock. What in the name of hell made her say that? 

A slow lazy smile spread over Neji's face. "So you know him then..." he said a bit too calmly. "When did you meet him?" 

Sakura looked flustered with all the attention. She couldn't help but feel cornered...both boys were standing shoulder to shoulder, united against her. She sighed. She knew that Sasuke and Neji would force her too tell the truth in the end...

"I told you before! I've never seen him!" she snapped in defense, trying to stretch out the argument praying that help might come. Sasuke and Neji both shot her a burning look that told her, they knew she wasn't telling the full truth...that she was leaving out a few "minor" details. 

"Where did you meet him?" 

Sakura tilted her chin and turned towards Sasuke. "Do you remember the time you asked me out to dinner?" she asked stiffly. Sasuke nodded waiting for her to continue. "You must have wondered why I was running late," she said slowly. "On my way to your house, I met him...in the meadow."

Sasuke's face turned an unhealthy shad of red, however he forced himself to remain frigid. He gestured for her to continue...ignoring the fact that his hand was shaking with suppressed rage.

"He gave me a flower..." she whispered her eyes shinning with joy, which died at her next words. "He also gave me a warning..." she said slowly. "He told me to beware, since the worst was coming..." Sakura had a perplexed look on her face. "He said that I knew someone that's blood of his blood..." 

~*~

Note: DAMN ME PARENTZ THEY JUST GROUNDED ME! JUST CAUSE ME ROOM IS MESSY! FUCK THEM! IT"Z MY ROOM! IT'Z MY CHOICE IF I WANT IT TA BE MESSY! BESIDES THE POINT... I CAN"T UPDATE UNTIL MAYBE WEDNESDAY! GRRRR! 


	29. Threats

Survival of the FIttest: 

Note: blah...bored...special shout out ta: Magical Fox, Lakergurl262, New Dragon 18, X Cry of Death, Sakura-chan10, radical, kokorodragon, Cookie6, megan, Shy-lil-dreamer, Xaebhal, HikArt-T3nShi, Kawaii Kokkei_Tsuita_no_Nekko, Chelsey-chan, Kira-chan..ect. and everyone else that reviewed! XD note: if i didn't mention ya...don't be pissed...too long of a list... 

*Proofread by Magical Fox* 

~*~

The room feel silent. "What do you mean he said, he knew someone that was blood of his blood?" asked Sasuke quietly, shaking his head in disbelief. "You must have heard wrong..." 

Sakura narrowed her eyes and squared her shoulders as if preparing for a fight. "I didn't," she snapped testily. "I don't see why you're making such a big deal out of this..." she said dismissively. 

"For heavens sake...the guy just sent me flowers! What's wrong with that?" 

Neji watched them in amusement. Although he'd never admit it, it was funny watching them bicker. He felt his eyes harden when he saw the half-crazed look on Uchilha's face. Something was wrong...and he knew that Uchilha was somehow involved. 

"You don't understand..." growled Sasuke, while he glared at Sakura. "The warning he sent you...what if it wasn't a warning...but a threat? Like as if he was going to personally plan your demise..."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Oh please, you're being too dramatic." Sasuke? Dramatic? *sweat drops* "You know nothing would happen..." she hissed. "Do you actually think he'd be stupid enough to try to take on a whole group of ninjas single handedly?" 

Neji looked thoughtful. Only a fool or a truly strong ninja would be stupid enough. Then again...

"You're both missing the point," he sighed mockingly, half annoyed when they both glared at him. "It doesn't do us any good racking our brains about whether or not he wants to harm us..." 

"What's more important then that, Hyuga?" 

"Whether or not the attack comes...it would be best to be prepared," Neji muttered slowly. "And to do so...we have ta find out his true identity..."

Sakura sighed halfheartedly. "And how do we identify him?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Blood of my blood..." 

"Exactly..." 

Sakura turned towards both up the boys and was surprised to find them sharing a look. She mentally seethed. She hated being left out of things...and they were doing a pretty good job too...

"No...it can't be..." whispered Sasuke, all the blood running out of his face. His face was as pale as marble, while his eyes were glazed with a look that Neji couldn't decipher. 

Sakura rolled her eyes and stared dreamily at the roses. If the boys weren't going to include her in their little chat, she might as well do something productive...

What was the stronger like? He seemed so mysterious...so romantic. Sakura sighed. But...there was something so familiar about him...something that she couldn't put her finger on...

She slowly reached to grasp the rose, however as soon as her finger touched it, a note feel out. The boys instantly hushed, and refrained from bickering. 

"Well...what are you waiting for? Read it!" commanded Neji, after they stared at it in silence for a few minutes. "It' isn't like as if it's dangerous..." Or could it? He was too tense to think...to upset...

Wait...why was he making such a big deal out of something that isn't any of his business? Sakura wasn't even his teammate! Why should he give a damn about what's going to happen to her?

Neji shook it off. It wasn't the time to think about such things. He didn't like Sakura...or did he? Neji knew that he was pretty fond of her. Sakura was different from all the girls he's ever met...

It's already scary thinking about her as a friend...but if he...did he feel something for her? Something beyond friendship? Like...love? 

Sakura nodded in agreement, while she picked up the letter. As her eyes skimmed the first line, she froze, like a deer caught in headlights. She took a deep breath and swallowed nervously, her eyes wild with fear. 

"What is it?" 

Sakura mutely handed the paper to Neji, while she wrapped her arms around herself as if to suppress a shudder. Sasuke shot her a worried glance and awkwardly squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. 

Neji sighed, and read the letter...

_Hello Brother...it's been a long time..._

_Surrender the girl at the next full moon, or pay the price._

_I'm sure you remember what I'm capable of..._

_~Itachi~_

_PS...more then one of your friend's life hangs in the balance..._

~*~

Note: sorry itz so short...me have skewl tomorrow...*sigh* plus me had ta sneak on...since i'm suppose ta be "grounded" 


	30. Bound for Eternity

Survival of the Fittest

Note: sorry...about de delay! me just looked back over me chapter and realized I forgot ta tank so many people! *sigh* me sad...well besidez that...thanx ta all that reviewed! If if forgot ta mention any of ya last time...let me noe...

Kaira-chan: me so so sorry...me forgot ta mention ya last time...*bonks meself on head* i could be a bit dense at times...XD

oh yea...and kavah...ya noe de site ya told me ta go ta? *grumble* therez ta many chapter! i can't read them all! don't have de time! *smiles* newayz...which chapter does itachi come in? well let me noe...

Lakergurl262: hey ava! wassup! i can't wait till de dance tomorrow! itz seriously gonna be de bomb! *poutz* y can't ya come?! it'll be more fun! ur parentz EVIL...sigh* i mean seriously...it is after all...the first dance at hs...

Magical Fox: lol...wassup? even though i haven't learned ya name by now...so yea...XD newayz...YA ALWAYZ AWAY WHEN YA ONLINE! *SIGH* hehe...well IM sometimez...

~*~

Sakura felt the fear and tension heighten in the room. The normally cheerful atmosphere had been replace by a brutally cruel one. She shuddered. The last line of the letter scared her...

_ ...more then one of your friend's life hangs in the balance..._

What did it mean? She bit her lip nervously. As far as Sakura could tell, that there were going to a slight bump in their vacation plans. She paused. More like...their whole vacation had turned into some sort of nightmare. The kind that would cause you to toss and turn, and scream in fear. The kind...that...reveled your deepest...and darkest secrets...

She shot a nervous look at Sasuke and Neji. What were they going to do? They were after all, one of the strongest and smartest boys she'd ever met. They would find a way out of this....they had to. Sakura's eyes widened in surprise when she noticed that Sasuke was grinding his teeth furiously, his eyes filled with sadistic hate and disgust. She felt her heart twinge with pity. 

...Sasuke....

Sakura could only imagine what was going through his head at the moment. When he'd only been no more then a child, he'd suffered through so much pain. And all of it...had been caused by his brother...Itachi... 

His own brother had murdered his own clan, but for some unknown reason, had allowed Sasuke to escape. Sakura sighed, her eyes filled with concern. And ever since that fateful day, Sasuke had been quiet and detached. Always pushing others away...and truthfully Sakura didn't blame him. After all, who could? 

It must have hurt him dreadfully when someone he'd trusted had betrayed him in such a brutal fashion. So now...he was so cold...so bitter about everything. Sakura studied him carefully. Ever since they'd first became teammates she'd been impressed by his diligence and dedication to his training....but she hadn't truly understood it...until now. 

He need to avenge his clan...his family. He was an avenger...nothing more. Sasuke never wanted to become a ninja for power or just for fun. He had a mission, a goal that he strived to accomplish...a goal that he could never reach...

Sakura wanted to do something to make him feel better...to hold him tight against her. She wanted to tell him that there was always going to be someone out there looking out for him...to know that she'd always be there for him no matter what. To tell him...that she cared about him...that she...understood...him...

She held out her hand to touch his shoulder...to let him know that he wasn't alone. Slowly she reached towards him...closer...and closer...until she was only a mere inches away. 

"Sasuke-kun?" she whispered meekly, when she squeezed his shoulder softly. "Are you alright?" she said softly, her emerald green eyes were filled with guilt and pain. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier...I didn't know..." 

Sasuke slowly turned towards her and studied her with his dark unfathomable glaze, while he mentally slapped himself. No matter how angry he'd been, he shouldn't have forgotten about Sakura. She was too innocent...to cheerful...too honest. He knew that it wasn't her fault that Itachi had showed up...as a matter of fact it was quite the other way around. 

Sakura's life was now in jeopardy, and it was all his fault. If he hadn't met her...if he hadn't fallen for her...she would have been safe...and happy. His brother always wanted what he didn't have...always...

Now Sakura would be no more then a pawn in the game...

...The Survival of The Fittest

A game that he knew how to play with deadly skill..one that he knew he could win if given the right incentive. As long as Sakura is safe...he would do anything in his power to protect her from harm...anything...

He was jolted out of his raviere when Sakura wrapped her arms around him. "Sasuke-kun? I'm sorry...please don't be mad at me..." she whispered desperately. 

Sasuke sighed and ran his hand through Sakura's silky hair. "It's not your fault," he said gruffly, looking a bit nervous. He just held her waiting her for to calm down...

"I'll always be there for you...forever..." she whispered, but was shortly interrupted by the sound of clapping...

Sasuke and Sakura turned around and faced... 

~*~

Note: sorry this is so short...me have ta go shopping for me outfit taday! XD well until next time! *smiles* well...i have ta admit..i. personally didn't really like this chapter...it was a bit lame...XP oh well...don't forget ta REVIEW! 


	31. Jealousy

Survival of the Fittest

Note: blah blah...shity shitty...junk...me dead laxy...de chapter is ary ary short...well...kinda...i suppose XD itz friday...and me NOT gonna put a good afternoon ta waste on de computer ^^; well on ta de story! 

~*~

Sakura spun around and froze. In front of her stood Neji, glaring at her with a disgusted expression on his face. His whole attitude was dripping with malice and hate. Sakura looked down and saw that he was clapping his hands mockingly...each clap made her wince...slowly bringing her back to reality....shattering the fantasy that she'd just experienced with Sasuke. 

"Well...well...it seems like as if you LOVEBIRDS...need some time alone," he practically spat out. "It's obvious that you don't need...or want me around..."

"Neji-kun..." she murmured apologetically. "I...I...was only..." 

Neji shot her a look that silenced her. "It doesn't matter..." he muttered slowly turning away from them. "It wasn't meant to be...it just wasn't meant to be..."

Sakura shot him a puzzled look. "What are you talking about?" she demanded, when he remained silent. "Answer me Neji...what is bothering you?!"

He narrowed his eyes. "It's none of your business..." he said simply as if that was all the explanation that he needed. "It's MY life...I'd appreciate it if you'd give me some breathing space..." 

"I need some time alone...to think about things..." 

Sakura couldn't help but whisper, "But...I thought that we were...friends..." 

Neji felt something in his heart break at those words. Friends? Is that what she thought of him? As a friend? Is that all that the only role he could play in her life? He quickly swallowed his hurt before anyone could see it...much less Sakura...

"...and friends always tell each other everything..." she said innocently. Sakura stared at Neji sorrowfully. "You are my friend...aren't you?"

He heard those words reverberate through his head....again and again...until it practically drove him mad. Neji took a deep breath and forced a smile. He would do anything to make her happy...even if it meant...lying to her...

"Yea...of course"

"Good..." she said brightly, jumping into Neji's arms and giving him a warm hug. "You're one of my bestest best friends!" squealed Sakura before giving him a peck on the cheek and releasing him. 

Meanwhile, Sasuke couldn't help but snort at Sakura's innocent actions. He wasn't stupid...he knew that Hyuga had feelings for Sakura...feelings that even he...might have a hard time competing with. 

"So what's wrong?" she asked, once she calmed down enough. "Aren't you going to tell me?" 

Neji slowly shook his head. It wasn't the time...not now...he couldn't tell her... He looked deeply into her emerald green eyes and sighed once again. 

"No...not now..." 

"Please??" 

He forced himself to look stern, as if he was lecturing a young child. "Sakura-chan? I...said...NO!" he said, emphasizing the last word. 

Sakura pouted, before crossing her arms in mock defeat. "Fine...fine..." 

"I...need some fresh air..." he said slowly before walking out the door. "Don't follow me..." 

Sakura stared down at her feet, as she heard the door slam shut. Slowly she lifted her eyes and met Sasuke's. "I'm worried about him..." she said nervously. "He isn't acting like himself these days..." 

Sasuke nodded in agreement, even though unlike Sakura...he knew WHY Hyuga was acting so weird. 

"I'm going to go check on him..." she said slowly, turning toward the door. However she stopped suddenly when she felt Sasuke grab her wrist. 

"Don't...stay here...it's not safe for you to go outside..." he stated calmly. Sasuke held up his hand for silence as soon as Sakura began protesting. 

"I'll talk with him..."

~*~

Note: once again...me sorry itz short...me'll try ta update as soon as me can ^^ Don't forget ta REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	32. The Deal

Survival of the Fittest

Note: XD ya! finally me finished another chapter! *claps with joy* itz so tiring these dayz...i barely have time ta even go on fanfic anymore...itz quite sad actually...newayz...on ta de story! 

~*~ 

Neji slowly trudged towards the bow of the ship. He wrapped his arms around himself protectively as the wind lashed out angrily at him.

Why couldn't she love him?! What was wrong with him? He bowed his head in pain. Ever since he'd first met her, he knew that she was special...and different from every other girl he'd ever met. And she proved him right. Sakura was innocent and loving beyond belief, however she was always so strong...always there for her friends...

And...she'd melted the ice around his heart...she was the first one he'd ever loved. He faltered. Sakura was the only one he'd ever love...the only one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with...the one he'd love and protect for the rest of his life. 

But...but...she only thought of him as a friend...nothing more. Neji's eyes darkened with anger. Deep down he yearned to tell her the truth...to let her know how much he was suffering right now...to let her know he loved her...

A small smirk lit his face. It was pretty ironic...the fact that Sakura had managed to turn his world upside down in only a matter of days. Before he'd met her, he'd always assumed that love was for the weak. Neji knew that he had to become the strongest...that he wouldn't let any distractions stop him from overcoming his obstacle...that is until he met Sakura. 

If only his parents saw him right now. Neji's eyes twinkled with amusement. The cold, imperturbable Hyuga turning into a lovesick youth. The idea revolted him, as well as made him fall into a fit of laughter. He was quite amazing actually. He'd never actually appreciated the world around him...he'd always taken things for granted...always thought that things and people could and would never change. 

Neji believed in destiny...he knew that fate had brought them together...that they somehow belonged together. He growled and threw his arms up in frustration. The real question was HOW?! Sakura just didn't seem him as dating material...all she felt for him...was a brotherly love. 

He narrowed his eyes while glaring at the cold raging waves. There had to be something that he could do...something that would make Sakura like him...something that would make Sakura see him as a man...not as a friend. 

"There has to be some way..." he murmured thinking out loud, to caught up with his emotions to notice that someone was behind him. 

"Some way for what?" questioned Sasuke, taking slow and steady steps towards Neji. "What are you talking about Hyuga?" 

Neji felt his hands tighten into fists. How he longed to use them...to feel the impact of skin against bone...and blood...dark wet blood. "It's none of you business..." he said tightly trying to keep his temper in check. 

"And why's that?" questioned Sasuke, while he moved right up to Neji, facing him squarely. "You made it my business when you stomped out of the room as furious as hell." 

Neji gave him a look while sizing him up in case they had a fight. "How in the name of hell does stomping out of a room give you a right to stick you nose into my business?" he snapped, slamming his fist down upon the rail. 

Sasuke growled. "Sakura was worried about you...she wanted to come after you..." At those words Neji felt his heart skip a beat. "But...I stopped her...since it would be too dangerous...for her to be alone outside." 

Damn Uchilha, just depend on him to spoil everything. Neji shot him a sour look. "So what were you suppose to do? Try and comfort me?" he said caustically. "It's not like you could do anything...besides...what do you know about me? Do you even know why I'm upset?" he challenged glaring at Sasuke. 

"Of course," snapped Sasuke. "Even a fool would be able to figure things out by the way you stare at her every second of the day. How your face always flushes whenever she talks to you...and how you always allow her to get away with everything..." he stated in a matter of fact voice. 

Neji's jaw dropped partially in horror. Was he THAT obvious? He suppressed the urge to growl in anger. "Of course I don't..." he denied trying to keep his face a empty mask. "I don't know what you're talking about..." 

"So what you're saying is that you don't like Sakura?" questioned Sasuke slowly. "That you don't like her more then a friend?" 

"..." 

Neji let out an explosive sigh. "FINE! I LOVE HER!" he half yelled. "I'VE HAD A CRUSH ON HER EVERY SINCE I FIRST LAIN EYES ON HER! I don't know why! But there's just something about her...something that pulls at me...something about her that makes me want to protect her..." 

Sasuke tilted his eyebrows in agreement. "So the question is...what are we going to do about it? Only one of us could get Sakura..."

"What are you implying Uchilha?" 

"That we should both make a deal..." he proposed slowly, ignoring the confused look on Neji's face. "We should let her decide...she should be the one in charge of her life...not us..." 

Neji nodded in agreement. "Why don't we both pursue her for a month...nothing more...and then...we'll ask her to chose..." 

"To chose...who she likes...best..."

~*~

Note: *sigh* therez skewl tomorrow...^^; again...so depressing...so tiring...so DEAD. Skewl just sucks all de fun out of everything...hehe...i'm just love complaining bout everything...it's just so ME! XD newayz...i'd probably update again next weekend...or sooner...if i have time...newayz...don't forget ta REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	33. Awakening

Survival of the Fittest

Note: *sigh* finally me updated! ^-^ hell ya! after a few...alright..ALOT of dayz...newayz...de story is kinda on de short side....itz like almost midnite here...and me parentz r gonna start bitching at me soon or l8ter...well ttyl! 

~*~

Sakura stared tensely out the window, and sighed. Things definitely weren't going the way she planned. She stared down at Ino's pale figure and choked back a sob of pain. The Ino that she'd known was strong...and loyal...although she could be a bit bitchy at times. Sakura smiled faintly, however the smile disappeared instantly when she stared at her face. Ino looked so delicate...so fragile...right now...so unlike her usual cherry self. 

She reached out and gave Ino's hand a supportive squeeze. "Come on Ino...wake up.." she whispered softly, willing herself not to cry. Sakura bowed her head and stared blankly at the bed sheet before speaking, "You know what's funny?" she asked gently, "I've truly never hated you...you were my best friend...no, my first and only friend. You were so different from the rest of our classmates...so confident...so strong..." 

"I admired you for that..." she said reluctantly. "...and you've always been there for me...always. When we were only kids, you were always the one I'd run to...whenever I got hurt..." Sakura's face was lit with a gentle smile. "As we got older...we began drifting apart...especially when Sasuke came into the picture. But...no matter what...nothing could tear us apart...we're friends..." 

Sakura suddenly growled in frustration. "What was wrong with you?!" she ranted, lost in a whirlpool of pain and anger. "Why didn't you do anything when Shikamaru forced you? You of all people, should have known that we were right outside...and that we could have helped you..." 

Her emerald green eyes narrowed with suspicion. "But...what if...Shikamaru didn't do anything to you..." she said thoughtfully. "It isn't like him...he isn't...that kind of guy." Shikamaru might be a bit too sarcastic at times, but he still had his ounce of honor. Besides...he'd always complained about women...and how they were too bitchy for his tastes. Sakura couldn't picture him as a rapist...the idea was just so farfetched...

Sakura buried her face in her hands and moaned. "Then what happened?" she mumbled through clenched teeth. "What could have been enough to throw Ino, of all people into a coma?" Painfully, she pushed herself up and sighed. It was getting late, and she needed to make get ready for dinner. Sakura rolled her eyes in disgust. The last time she'd tried to skip a meal, Sasuke and Neji had practically dragged her towards the dinning room. 

She cross her arms with a harassed expression on her face. Sakura sure as hell wasn't going to have a repeat of that particular incident. She felt a light blush creep across her cheeks, it had seriously been the most embarrassing moment in her life. I mean seriously, she could still remember the expressions on everyone's face when they saw two dead gorgeous guys "escorting" her to dinner. 

"Gorgeous? Where did that come from?" she whispered mutely. Sakura had known Sasuke for quite some time, and although she had to admit he was a bit handsome...she didn't think of him like that anymore. They were friends...and that was enough for her. And Neji...he was like a brother to her...always there...always sheltering her in his protective love. She couldn't love them...could she? 

Sakura shook her head decisively, the stress seemed to finally be getting to her. The last past days were nothing short of a nightmare, it was almost like as if it came straight out from one of those horror movies. It was just her luck, things never what they seem to be.

When she went on this so called vacation, she'd actually expected to just chill out and hang with her friends. Sakura let out a dramatic sigh, and gestured around her. And this was what happened...Her best friend is lying dead still in a comma, her classmate Shikamaru was missing, Itachi was after her, and Sasuke and Neji were going at each other's throats. "Everything's just going great isn't it," she whispered sarcastically to herself. "We wouldn't want this vacation to end any time soon, would we?" 

Sakura rolled her eyes in disgust before forcing herself towards the door. She turned around and shot Ino a sad look and murmured regretfully, "We could have been such great friends..." she said softly. "If only we weren't so foolish back then...if only we had more...time..." 

"Goodbye Ino..." she whispered before turning off the lights, not noticing that Ino's eyes had just fluttered open....

~*~

Note: sory sory de chapter is so short...and tad i haven't updated for such a long time ^^; me was like so busy w/ skewl and all...and planning me Halloween party XD it's gonna be a blast! 27 days and counting! hehe...well until next time! 

Oh ya! DON"T FORGET TA CHECK OUT ME NEW FIC! 

Touched by an Angel: 

ShikaIno are getting married! What happens when Sakura goes off and meet the erotic stranger Sasuke, that's running from his past. What happens when they become roomates? AU! R/R 


	34. Thunderstorm

Survival of the Fittest

Note: SORRY SORRY DE CHAPTER IS SO SO SHORT! BEEN BUSY w/ stuff lately. Newayz don't forget ta check out me other fic! Touched by an Angel! :P 

~*~

Cold...so cold...Hinata shivered lightly, she hated being alone especially in the dark. She wrapped her arms around herself protectively, and studied the room nervously. There were too many shadows, to many places for an enemy to hide. Her long onyx bangs lightly surrounded her pale porcelain face, it gave her a look of a scared innocent girl. 

With a murderer and stalker on the loose, it was only mutual for everyone to be on the edge. She stared out the window fearfully, almost as if expected a monster to pop out of nowhere. The sea was dark and raging, the wind was howling with agony and anger. Hinata's eyes widened with fear when she wave after wave crash into their minuscule boat. If things didn't get better soon, they were in BIG TROUBLE. 

Their boat obviously couldn't withstand a maelstrom, especially now. Hesitantly she climbed out of bed and wrapped her sheet around her. Hinata slipped on her fluffy slippers and slowly walked towards Naruto's room. 

"Naruto-kun?" whispered Hinata as she slowly tiptoed into the room. "Are you awake?" She smiled lovingly at Naruto who was sprawled over his bed and snoring loudly. "I guess not" she muttered half to herself. She reached out and ruffled Naruto's hair her eyes shinning with devoted affection.

He looked so cute, so innocent, so sweet. There was something about him that attracted her. Was it his determination, his will to never give up? Or was it his looks, those cute cuddly fox-like features? Hinata giggled softly. "I suppose it's a mixture of both..." she said offhandedly. 

Hinata jumped in fear when she heard a clash of lightning nearby, and landed right onto the unsuspecting snoozing Naruto. 

"What the heck?!!" yelped Naruto, sitting straight up in his bed looking around wildly. "Why is it so damn dark?" he complained, squinting his eyes panicky. He flung his arms out like a zombie and caught something, or someone. 

Hinata gasped when she felt two strong arms wrap themselves around her waist. She tensed fearfully. "Let go of me..." she whispered forcefully. Her mind was frozen in fear, her thoughts were completely focused upon her "capturer." What if it was Sakura's stalker? What if he was out to kill her..." 

"Hinata?" muttered Naruto in surprise, quickly releasing her. "What are you doing here?"

She suppressed a sigh of relief. So it wasn't Itachi, it was Naruto. Lately she'd been getting a bit too tense and not to mention paranoid. "Oh Naruto-kun!" she cried before throwing herself into his arms. "You scared me!" she scolded gently. 

"Huh? What are you talking about?" murmured Naruto with a confused expression on his face. 

"Oh, never mind," she said giving him a weak smile, mentally thinking about how cute he looked when he was confused. Suddenly the sky rumbled in fury and released another clash of lighting. Hinata jumped in shock and buried herself into Naruto's bare chest. 

"Are you alright?" Naruto's eyes were alert, and was scanning the room for anything out of the ordinary. "What's wrong?" 

"It's just..." Hinata blushed slightly. "I'm scared of thunderstorms. Especially when I'm stuck on a boat. There's nowhere to run to, it isn't like as if we could just jump out into the ocean if something happens. I feel...secluded from the rest of the world..." 

Naruto visibly relaxed. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked with mock sadness. "I could have stayed up and kept you company..." 

Hinata flashed him a bright, yet warm smile. "And what could we have done for *entertainment* the whole entire night?" she teased giving Naruto a playful punch in the shoulder. "Knowing you, you'd probably be dead asleep within the hour..." 

"I'm glad you have so much confidence in me Hinata," he muttered sarcastically, however his eyes were sparkling with enjoyment. "As for entertainment, we could have just done this..." he reached out and pulled Hinata gently against him. "Gotcha," he whispered softly in her ear, before he began tickling her. 

Hinata withered against him, struggling with all her might. "Let go...of me...Naruto..." she forced out between giggles. "Please...stop...it..." 

Naruto shook his head mockingly. "Not in this lifetime..." 

"Say *I love you Naruto*," he said slowly, emphasizing each and every word. "And...maybe....I'd let you go..." 

She shook her head defiantly. "Make...me..." she mouthed, her petite form shaking with laughter. 

"Alright...if you insist..." 

Suddenly the boat rocked from side to side, as if it had been struck by a bolt of lighting. Screams suddenly filled the air. 

"What the heck is going on?" demanded Naruto, all thoughts of their *game* vanished from his mind. He leaped out of bed, and grabbed Hinata's arm. "Come on, let's go..." Naruto threw on a jacket, and wrapped one around Hinata. 

He threw open the door and shuddered when a blast of wind and water fell upon him. Naruto ignored it, and dragged Hinata out protectively behind him. 

"Naruto? What's going on?" whispered Hinata, desperately tighting her grip on Naruto's arm. She looked nervously around. Everyone was screaming and running around in fear. 

"FIRE!" someone screamed. 

Hinata planted her feet and stopped Naruto. "OMG! The ship was struck by lighting..." she whispered her eyes dark with fear. 

"We're doomed..." 

~*~

Note: alright...alright...sorry de chapter is so short...lol...newayz....finally i've reached 2/3 of de story...well...almost. :P Newayz...don't forget to REVIEW! REVIEW! 

READ TOUCHED BY AN ANGEL! R/R!!! XD


	35. Doomed

Survival of the Fittest

Note: sorry once again tad de chapter was so short...i was in a weird...depressed mood when i wrote it...so itz verrry OCCCC =P then again...it usually is...newayz...be sure ta check out my bud ava...aka..lakergurl262's fiz since she updated sometime ago...and also new dragon18 and magicalfox...and umm...alot of other ppl and *sigh* i'm just naming these out of de top of my head...if ya want we ta advertise ya fic...email me...and i'd put ya on my list next time XD...tad is...IF I REMEMBER! i have like de WORST memory in de world...and i lub chatting...it'z almost like i cana't keep my mouth shut ^^; i'm a true chatterbox at heart o_0; 

~*~ 

Sakura eyes snapped open in shock, when she felt someone try to shake her awake. She blinked in confusion, "Neji? Sasuke? What's going on?" she yawned, casually pushing them away. "I'm tired, whatever it is, can't it wait until tomorrow?" Sakura muttered, before snuggled back into her warm pastel pink bed. 

"Sakura wake up!" snapped Neji, not even bothering to throw her a glance. His attention was completely focused outside, as if he could sense something that the others couldn't. "We have to get out of here..." he exclaimed slowly. "Something's wrong..." 

Sasuke looked down at his feet. "He's probably right," he agreed reluctantly, running his hand through his hair in frustration. "It's too quiet right now..." he paused crooking his head from side to side. "It...not normal..." 

"Oh course it's quiet!" hissed Sakura grumpily, "It's only three in the morning! Everyone's asleep right now..." she shot them a furious glare. "And I suggest both do the same. Nothing's wrong, you guys are getting paranoid..." 

Neji ignored her, and walked towards her closet. He dug in and selected a long cozy leather black jacket. "Get dressed," he commanded shooting her a glare. "We have to go...NOW..." 

Sakura looked at him in disbelief. "Who do you think you are?" she said her face red with anger. "How dare you wake me up at three in the morning, and order me around like some puppy! I SAID THAT I'M TIRED RIGHT NOW, SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screeched, throwing her jacket as hard as she could at Neji. "I don't know what kind of prank you're trying to pull, but let me tell you this, I'm definitely not falling for it! So just fuck off!" 

Throughout Sakura's whole tantrum, Neji had a blank and unreadable expression pasted on his face. "Well in that case, you leave me no choice," he snapped icily. "Either you get your ass out of bed NOW, or else I'll make you!" 

She huffed impatiently, ignoring Neji. "Sasuke-kun, could you PLEASE tell Neji to leave me alone?" she wined pathetically. "I'm really don't have the energy to argue right now..." Sakura felt her vision blur with tears of anger. It wasn't fair, all she wanted was ONE night of sleep! Was that too much to ask for? 

Sasuke's jaw was clenched in determination, just like it was right before a fight. "Sakura, we don't have time right now...we have to go..." 

"What?! You too Sasuke? What in the name of hell are you two planning?!" Sakura crossed her arms stubbornly, "I said I don't want to get out of bed, and nothing is going to change my mind." 

Neji's eyes were dark with worry, "Uchilha, we're wasting precious time..." 

Sasuke nodded, and reached gently grabbed Sakura and threw her over his shoulder, and grabbed her jacket. "Let's go..." He said turning towards Neji, who nodded silently before slamming the door open... 

Instantly a flood of water fell upon them, while screams of fear could be heard from all around. The wind was howling in anger, while it threw the ship from side to side as if it was nothing more then a simple toy. 

Sakura gaped in shock. They were right, the impossible had just happened. All that water, the screams, it only added up to one thing...

Death...

"Oh my gosh!" whispered Sakura, her eyes wide with fear. "The ship...is sinking..." Slowly she turned towards Neji, who was busy scouring the walls for the nearest escape route. "And...we're at the...lowest level..." 

Neji turned towards her, his white eyes flashing with power. "That's right," he stated emotionlessly, "In short, from what I've just observed..," he snapped shooting Sakura a glare. "While you were busy harping about, the ship has already sunk more then a third...and once it fills halfway...there's no way we could escape..." 

"From the looks of it...seems as if we only have a matter of minutes..." 

"Then what are you waiting for?" hissed Sakura, pushing herself out of Sasuke's protective grasp. "Let's get out of here..." She winced when her feet landed in a deep puddle of icy cold water. Filled with determination, Sakura forced herself to trudge out into the wet dark hallway. 

Suddenly she felt something warm grasp her arm. Sakura turned around and looked into Sasuke's dark eyes. 

"Here," he muttered, gently wrapping her jacket around her. "I don't want you too catch a cold..." 

Neji rolled his eyes at the emotional gesture. There wasn't time for this...if there was anything he learned form his training...it was how to manage his priorities. Love was pointless...if they weren't even going to survive. Besides, Sakura would considered blessed if a cold was all that she would suffer from...

He almost sighed with relief when he saw a staircase at the corner of the hall. A small smile graced his lips. If their luck kept up, they actually might have a chance to survive...maybe...

Sasuke gave Sakura his trademark smirk, before backing away. She was so beautiful, so innocent. For some reason she just manages to brighten the worst situations. Sasuke felt his heart tingle with emotion. If he had to die tonight, his only wish would be to die with...Sakura in his arms...

"Do...do you guys hear something?" whispered Sakura nervously, breaking both of the guys from their trance. "I...think it's coming from behind us..." 

Neji stared behind them, and instantly paled. "Sakura...run..." he whispered, before hell broke loose. A deep rumble was coming from behind them, almost like a monster. Sakura screamed in fear and launched forwards towards the staircase with Neji and Sasuke at her heels. 

A storm of water chased relentlessly after them. If they stopped now...they were doomed...their only salvation was to reach the staircase...their only chance of survival.

Sakura was panicking, she hated water, hated swimming. She felt tears prick the edges of her eyes. She didn't want to die...not now...she was too young. Her eyes darted towards Sasuke and Neji. "If they die...I'll go down with them..." she promised solemely, keeping her eyes on the staircase. "It was her fault they were in this mess...it was only fair she had to pay the price..." 

Suddenly, Sakura tripped over something, and landed painfully into the water...behind her, she saw a cascade of water about to swallow her...

Sasuke and Neji had already gone ahead...nothing could save her...she was...

DOOMED

*~To be Continued~* 


	36. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE

=P sorry bout de lonng delay...been quite buzy w/ skewl and stuff...didn't exactly have enough time ta update. *sigh* well...enough w/ thad...i have like this shitty project i have ta do in tech...do you guyz have any references bout special effects in using MACROMEDIA FLASH MX? since i seriously have no clue...and my project is due next week. GRRR....stupid teacherz....trying ta murder us or something....life sux...

IF YOU GUYZ HAVE ANY INFORMATION/ WEBSITES/ FLA FILES...BOUT MACROMEDIA FLASH MX PLEASE PLEASE E-MAIL ME! OR JUST REVIEW THE INFO! THANX! 

newayz...bout de story...i haven't finished writing it...so it'll come on in a few dayz...

WHICH STORY DO YOU WANT ME TA UPDATE FIRST? 

~Survival of the Fittest?

~Pain of Love? 

~Touched by an Angel? 

Well....enjoy*

ps...please help...i seriously don't know shit bout de program...XD 

thanx* 

*~daydreamer5290~*


	37. Light of Guilt

**Survival of the Fittest**

By: Daydreamer5290

AN: if ya'd ever bored, check out my other penname: sadisticfreak29 

Note: SORRY for the delay, and the very very short chapter! I didn't exactly feel like updating l8tely. Lol....like usual, I'm slacking off. I'll try to update my other stories sometime within this month. Enjoy* 

~*~

Sakura released a scream of horror before she was engulfed in a icy storm. _ "No..."_ she shouted frantically, choking on the water. _"I can't die yet...please...someone...anyone..."_ The cold was getting to her...she wasn't thinking straight. Sakura desperately struggled to stay alive...the whole hallway was flooded with icy water...if she didn't do something right now...she'd be trapped. 

"Neji?!!..." she choked out, before another wave slammed her back underwater. "Sasuke?!! Where are you?" she screamed desperately, looking nervously around for any sign of her two dark haired saviors. The water was up to her neck...there wasn't enough air...

_"Oh GOD! I'M GOING TO DIE!!"_ she thought, frozen with fear. It was impossible, she was a ninja...and ninjas don't drown...it just wasn't normal. Sakura slammed her fist against the wall, only to leave a slight dent. "DAMN IT! I'M NOT STRONG ENOUGH!" As it seemed, the boat was designed for ninjas, in other words it was unbreakable. 

She tossed a glance towards the staircase, and felt her heart sink with fury and hurt. Neji and Sasuke were gone...they hadn't bothered waiting for her...they'd left her to...DIE. Hell, they didn't even bother keeping the door open! 

A small tear trickled down her cheek. Why was it that no one ever cared about her? What made her so invisible to everyone? At that particular moment, she hated her life....and everyone in it. Memories of pain and anguish flurried back to her. 

All this time, she'd actually thought she was a true ninja. One that had the power and the knowledge to handle herself in battle. However she was wrong...she was nothing more then a spoiled brat....a weakling by all rights. She'd wasted her life chasing Sasuke, desperate to obtain the unattainable.

Hell...she wasn't even sure she'd ever truly loved him. Sakura always loved challenges, whether mentally or physically. Could it have been possible that her crush with Sasuke had been nothing but platonic? 

After all, he saw her as nothing but a distraction...and one unworthy of his attention. Sasuke whole life was dedicated to the goal of avenging his clan, and defeating Naruto. Other then that, nothing else mattered to him.

Then, on the other hand there was Neji. He was so sweet and silent, yet so cold...he was the best friend a girl could have... 

Sadly Sakura stared unresponsively at the door, ignoring her surroundings. The pain that clenched her heart threatened to burst. Truth be told, she didn't even know whether or not she had the will to live... 

Sakura turned abruptly when she heard something cracking...

"Anything but this..." she thought desperately, trying to urge herself to swim faster. A towering silver chandelier was swaying dangerous over her head, as a matter of fact....it was breaking... Sakura took a deep breath and plunged into the freezing depths of her watery grave. She unconsciously shivered while she forced herself to move, a small smirk lit her face. Down here she'd be safe from falling items, especially the chandelier. 

It still hurt that Sasuke and Neji had deserted her. However, she was going to get out of this ALIVE. 'I'll prove to them, that I have what it takes to be a Ninja. I refuse to stand behind them anymore. From now on, I will do whatever it takes to become the best..." she promised herself solemnly. 'That is...if I survive...' she added after a moments pause. 

As time passed, Sakura's vision began to blur as the darkness began to envelop her... 

Her emerald green eyes gleamed weakly in the hidden depths of the storm. Obviously, she was safe enough down here, however even a Ninja has a limited lung capacity. Sakura's eyes grew round in surprise when she caught a glimpse of something shinning underwater...

It was a shaft of tiny light...a secret tunnel of hope...and most importantly...

AIR

~*~

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Neji slammed the door quickly behind them, stopping a tidal wave from slamming into them. 

Sasuke sighed with relief, as he slumped against the door. "We made it..." he muttered, his breathing ragged and tired. "For a second, I was afraid that we were goners..." 

On the other hand, Neji was stared around the corridor with a panicked expression. Even after their ordeal, he couldn't help but wonder whether or not everything was alright. For all that he knew, it seemed far too quiet...

His eyes widened in fear and realization, as he focused his pale white eyes so ever so slowly upon the door. 

"Uchilia, Sakura...she's still inside...." 

~*~

NOTE: Well, that's for now! I'll try to update PAIN OF LOVE next, and then maybe Touched by and Angel. =P thad is, If I could find the time to do it...Oh yea, sorry bout the lame, boring chapter, even I have ta admit that the chapter is dead BORING....^^;

Chapter Preview: Sakura goes through the tunnel, and finds Ino who is awake...or maybe meets up with Kin. While the guilt driven boys hurl themselves back into the drenched whirlpool in search of their one and only love...


End file.
